Operation: Voldie's Heir
by Professor Farfie
Summary: [complete] Lord Voldemort has decided gaining an heir would be a pretty good idea. So, he sends the son of his most loyal Death Eater to mate with a person equivilant to his powers. Too bad things don't go as he planned.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: oh yes, i really do own harry potter. *rolls eyes* which is why i'm posting this on FANfiction.net and that i work at taco mayo making 5.15 an hour. yup, i so own them.  
  
Summary: Lord Voldemort has decided gaining an heir would be a pretty good idea. So, he sends the son of his most loyal Death Eater to mate with a person equivilant to his powers. Too bad things don't go as he planned.  
  
Pairings: minor Draco/Harry, mostly Ron/Draco  
  
Warning: rated R for sexual themes and m-preg  
  
______________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Prologue_________________  
  
"Are you sure about this, My Lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked. The snake-like man narrowed his red eyes at him slightly before responding.  
  
"Even I know the importance of continuing the family line, Malfoy." He hissed. "It will be nice to have such a strong bond on our side."  
  
"I am not doubting your plan, My Lord." Lucius insisted. "I believe it is a wonderful idea. Just... Do you really think Draco is the best option?"  
  
"Are you doubting my selections?"  
  
"No, My Lord!" Lucius bowed slightly to prove his submission. "It's just... Draco is a male, sir."  
  
"Honestly, Malfoy, and I thought you were a wizard!" Lord Voldemort laughed, though it sounded more like a hiss than anything. "There are charms to allow wizards to carry a child."  
  
"Really?" Lucius' jaw drop, but he quickly recovered. "I mean, but My Lord, do you really think your choise of partner will agree to it?"  
  
"I'm quite sure your son can be as charismatic as he needs to be." Lord Voldemort smirked.   
  
"Very well, My Lord." Lucius took a deep breath before turning towards the door. "I will call him at once."  
  
Draco Malfoy was rather at shock when the news of Lord Voldemort's plan reached his ears. And before he knew it, he was at the recieving end of the Dark Lords wand. The charm he cast was rather odd. Voldemort's voice spoke in such a low hiss that Draco was certain he spoke in Parsletongue. A cold shiver, followed by a burning heat in his lower abdomon was what followed. Then Voldemort sent him off to seduce and bed his worse nightmare - Harry James Potter.  
  
______Note__________  
  
LOL, thank you whoever it was (i'm terrible at names) that brought it to my attention that i accidently titled this Epilogue, instead of Prologue. Yea, aren't i brilliant? i'm living in the future people, it's all in the future. *twilight music* 


	2. Chapter One

Author Notes: I know the epilogue was short, but that WAS the epilogue. chapters are, by default, longer. *grin*  
  
Small Warning: PMS-teasing in here. i am a girl, so ladies dont' get all offended by me, ok? i'm just making fun of my own behaivor alrighty?  
  
____________________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter One_____________________  
  
The Hogwarts Express was a welcomming sight to Harry Potter. After spending the past week threatening his Uncle Vernon with magic, the pudgy man finally threw Harry's trunk into the car and drove him to King's Cross. Normally Harry would of gone to The Burrow, but Ron has written earlier with a warning that it wasn't the best idea. His younger sister, Ginny Weasley, was being oddly violent in her mid-teen years and was stricking out at everyone. Ron thought it best if Harry didn't face such violence so early in the year. That was, afterall, usually placed for after Halloween.  
  
Harry, unable to spot the Weasley family on Platform 9 3/4, stepped inside the train and headed for the back of the train. He could hear the distant voice of his red-haired best friend in the distance, followed by a drawling one. Harry stopped short at the door to the compartment, listening as one Draco Malfoy spoke inside.  
  
"So, where is the Golden Boy at?" The voice asked, a smirk was heard in the voice easily.  
  
"Non of your business, Malfoy." Ron's anger-filled tenor replied.  
  
"Aww, what's wrong, Weasel?" Draco asked. "Did you and Harry break up?"  
  
"W-what?!" Ron sputtered inside. Harry took that moment to slide the compartment door open. Ron and Draco stood facing each other, Ron red in the face. Hermione sat in the corner, head burried in a book. She looked up at Harry's entrance and rolled her eyes and mouthed a single word, 'Boys'.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked calmly, pushing Draco to the side and sitting down next to the bookworm.  
  
"Can't one come and have a little chat with fellow classmates?" Draco replied, recieving an even darker glare from the Weasley boy. Draco sighed melodramatically. "Potter, you should teach your Weasel not to be so protective of you. One would think you couldn't defend yourself."  
  
With that the insufferable blonde stepped out of the room. Ron slammed the compartment door, nearly breaking it's glass. He sat down and crossed his arms, keeping his blue eyes trained on the floor. Harry gave him a worried look before speaking. "Don't worry about him, Ron. He hasn't a clue to what he's saying anyway."  
  
Ron mumbled something and looked out the window. Harry glanced at Hermione, who leaned over to whisper in his ear. "He's been acting like this since I arrived. I was talking to Ginny, and she said he's been hiding in his bedroom all summer moping about something. What, I can't figure out."  
  
"Ron told me Ginny was running around the house bullying everyone. Maybe she said something to offend him?" Harry suggested. Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"What makes you think Ginny is behaiving that way?" She inquired. "If you had half the problem Ginny had, or any girl for that matter, you would be just as moody. And Ginny's behaivor has nothing to do with Ron's."  
  
"Alright, sorry." Harry scooted away from her to a safe distance and turned back to Ron. Ron briefed a glance at him, and quickly looked away blushing slighty. Harry frowned. 'What is his problem?' Harry spent most of the train ride watching Ron, who kept shooting him blushing glances. When Hermione finally left to go chat with Ginny, Harry brought himself to speak with Ron. "Are you okay?"  
  
Ron jumped at the sound of his voice. "Harry! Uh... Yes, I'm fine. Super. Peachy-keen. Bloody wonderful."  
  
"Then why have you been so quiet?" Harry asked.  
  
"No reason!" Ron practically screamed. He covered his mouth and his freckled face turned redder than his hair.  
  
"Ron," Harry said slowly, "If you need to talk about something, you know you can trust me right? ...Right?"  
  
"Ye-Yes." Ron said through his fingers. Harry nodded and looked at Ron expectantly. Ron sighed. "I heard Mum and Dad talking over the summer about You-Know-Who and some new plan he's got." Harry's eyes widened. "He's gonna make you have a baby."  
  
"..." Harry stared. Stared. And stared some more. Then burst out laughing. "What are you talking about, Ron? I can't have a baby, I'm a guy."  
  
"Harry... This is the magical world." Ron told him softly. "There are a lot of spells that we wont even touch in class. Producia Charm is one of them."  
  
"Pr-Producia?" Harry asked, eyes still wide. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"I've done... research." Ron all but mumbled. Harry gave him an odd look, but didn't say anything on the subject. Ron sighed once again. "But I'm serious, Harry! Mum was terribly worried about it. That's why you had to stay at the Dursleys all summer, there is no way You-Know-Who could find you there."  
  
"So... Voldemort-" Ron cringed. "-is going to make me get pregnant?"  
  
"That's what it sounded like." Ron replied. "Something about you reproducing."  
  
"That is insane." Harry said. Ron nodded, but still kept his eyes slightly adverted. Harry got the feeling Ron was still keeping something from him. But he thought it best not to say anything. Ron would tell him when he's ready.  
  
______...  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in his compartment. The two Blunderheads, often called Crabbe and Goyle, sat across from him looking through a nude magazine. Draco ignored their giggling and stared out the window, tapping his chin lightly in thought. He mumbled to himself, speaking his thoughts outloud, hardly worried of the two would hear him.  
  
"Get closer to Potter. How am I suppose to get closer to Potter?" Draco mused. "Need him to trust me. Damn Gryffindors wont just jump into anyone's bed. No, they have to be in love. Humph, whatever that is... Hmm... What does Potter love the most? Besides that stupid Firebolt of his..."  
  
"The red-head." A voice broke through his thoughts. Draco glared at the large boy who dared speak out of term.  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco asked. Crabbe gulped and shared a look with Goyle before continuing.  
  
"Well, the Weasel fella, no?" Draco raised an eyebrow, seeking an explination. "He was the one Potter had to rescue in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, right?"  
  
"Brilliant!" Draco exclaimed. "Get to Potter through the Weasel! I'm absolutely brilliant!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle shared another look, shrugged, and went back to the nudity. Draco grinned deviously and turned back to the window. 


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: this chapter is filled with MafiaBoy!Blaise  
  
________________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter Two________________  
  
Draco Malfoy knew what he had to do. The question was: How in the hell was he gonna do it!? He knew he had to find a way to seduce Potter. Not that he wanted to, mind you. No, not at all. But who in their right mind deny's the Dark Lord what he wants when he has easy access to kill you? So, here Draco was, sitting in the Great Hall, buying his time and watching the Golden Trio eat breakfast.  
  
"Draco!" Someone's squeeling voice exclaimed. Draco closed his eyes, counted to three, and turned to Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Yes, Parkinson?" He asked.  
  
"How was your summer, darling?" She asked, leaning across the table and batting her eyelashes. Draco leaned back away from her in disgust.  
  
"Bloody wonderful, now if you don't mind, I would like to finish the remainder of my breakfast without the need to vomit." Draco sneered. Pansy pouted a moment, but being used to this behaivor, she finally turned and began flirting with Blaise Zabini. Blaise shot Draco his usual 'why-are-you-setting-this-pig-on-me' look before waving Pansy away with his typical mafia flair.  
  
"So, Malfoy, is it true what my father told me?" Blaise asked, snickering. Draco glared, but said nothing. Blaise saw this as a reason to continue. "Do you really have what it takes to do it? I always saw you as rather the frigid person. No offense of course."  
  
"I can assure you the position that I have been place in will be easily obtained." Draco calmly told him. Blaise gave him his usual 'your-self-esteem-still-astounds-me' look. Come to think of it, Blaise Zabini had a look for all occasions.  
  
"So, when shall the operation begin, hmm?" Blaise inquired. "Need any help? I'm willing to offer my services to the task. With a price of course."  
  
"And what price would that be, Zabini?" Draco asked coldly.   
  
"Let me have a little fun with the fireball is all." Blaise smirked at Draco's wide eyes. "I've been dying to put a little Italian into that boy since fourth year."  
  
"You disgust me." Draco muttered, frowning.   
  
"I highly doubt that's possible, Malfoy." Blaise said with sencerity. He turned slightly and rested his brown eyes on the Trio at the Gryffindor table. "What about it, Malfoy? They are surely more likely to accept a friendship from a Slytherin who hasn't spent all his Hogwarts career insulting them, don't you think?"  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, Zabini, you have a point." Draco looked at Blaise intently for a moment, before nodding. "All right, I'll let you help. And you can" -Draco shuddered- "Have your fireball."  
  
"Gracias." Blaise replied. "Let us speak of this later, when not so many ears listen."  
  
"Very well." Draco said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice and shooting Pansy a glare.  
  
________...  
  
Harry turned slightly to the left when a shadow fell across him. He, Hermione, and Ron were out in the quad of the school grounds, enjoying the time they had before Double Potions with the Slytherins started. Harry jumped, a little shocked, when Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode stood facing him.  
  
"Umm... Yes?" Harry asked uncertainly. Ron and Hermione shared his astonishment as Blaise offered them a smile.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger." He greeted in a business like tone. He raised his hand to indicate Millicent. "My people."  
  
"A pleasure to speak with you, I'm sure." Millicent spoke in a bored tone.   
  
"Uh, nice to... meet you?" Harry said. The Golden Trio exchanged glances.  
  
"I have a proposition for you." Blaise told them. "We are willing to offer you our friendship. A mutual bonding between houses."  
  
"Wait... What?" Ron gave him a look that basically stated 'are-you-INSANE!' Clearly... Blaise was, because he was serious.  
  
"You should know as well as I that the relationship residing amongst the Slytherins and Gryffindors is one to be... desired." Blaise replied. "We are here to offer a treaty of peace and friendship."  
  
"And why would you want to do that?" Harry asked, suspicious.  
  
"Honestly, Potter, it's no wonder Granger comes up with all the plans to destroy the evil that you three face every school year." Millicent answered for Blaise. Blaise simply smirked. The Trio looked shocked. It was not often they saw a bodyguard actually speak.  
  
"Friendship, Potter, requires a bit of safety and protection. We protect you in the Slytherin circle, you do the same for us." Blaise spoke as though it was the simplest thing since Kool-Aid. Little did he know, Harry was never able to make Kool-Aid too well. After recieving the look of utter confusion and distaste, Blaise thought it best to step back and re-evaluate his approach. He motioned for Millicent to follow him.  
  
Once back in the dungeons, Blaise sat in his favorite green chair, rested the tips of his fingers together, and stared into the fire. Draco saw this as an obvious sign to bother the boy.  
  
"Did it work?" He asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Are you certain the Dark Lord wishes for Potter to aid in his heir's reproduction?" Blaise asked. "He is the stuppidest Gryffindor I've dealt with."  
  
"Oh, so you've dealt with many, have you?" Draco asked, completely ignoring everything else Blaise had said. "Chatting up the Gryffindors, are you?"  
  
"I have my connections, Malfoy." Blaise said with an air of authority.   
  
"Connections, huh?" Draco eyed him. "I am tempted into believing your are wavering in your Slytherin loyalty, Zabini."  
  
"Malfoy, please." Blaise laughed dryly. "Why focus on the rule of one house, when you can control it all?" Blaise narrowed his eyes slightly. "It does good for one to have friends in all nooks and crannys, Malfoy. You'll do well to remember that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a business meeting with a Ravenclaw in twenty minutes."  
  
Draco watched Blaise walk over to a large mirror in the corner and fix his robes. Rolling his eyes, Draco came to a decision: Blaise was of no help what so ever. No, this was going to be Draco's doing. Some how, he would do it all on his own and it would work, dammit! Draco laughed gleefully, recieving an odd look from fellow Slytherins. Paying no mind, he pulled out a piece of parchment a began making a list of suplies.  
  
______....  
  
Draco glanced over his shoulder before stepping in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. He looked her up in down, as she snored peacefully, drool dripping from her painted mouth. Draco rolled his eyes before tightening his grip on his bag and speaking in a low voice. "Pixie Fingers."  
  
The portrait swung open and Draco steeled himself. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room. His first reaction was to laugh out loud. The place was horrid. No color sense what so ever! Draco shook his head, amusement dancing in his eyes and he spotted the only two people in the room: Ron and Harry.  
  
"'Ello, boys!" Draco said loudly, plopping onto a chair and grinning at both.   
  
"Hey, Seamus." Harry replied, concentrating on the chessboard in front of him. Draco laughed evily in his head as his plan took reality. 


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Reply to a Certain Reveiw (again, i'm terrible at names, people): Sickening, huh? MUWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! i've done my duty for the day, I see.  
  
Warning: this is the drunk chapter. the characters are drunk, and i'm drunk on iced tea. so there you go. craziness.  
  
_____________________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter Three_______________________  
  
It was six weeks after Blaise had attempted to befriend the Golden Trio. Six weeks that Draco had spent gathering supplies and perfecting his plan. And now, it was taken into action. Draco sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, looking to everyone who glanced over as Seamus Finnigan. The only people occupying the room, though, was Ron and Harry. This, of course, was part of Draco's plan. That was what he was telling himself. Yes, he planned it all.  
  
"Hey, you guys thirsty?" Draco asked, picking up the bag he had brought with him and winking at the two boys.  
  
"That depends, what'cha got?" Ron asked, not removing his eyes from the chessboard.  
  
"Just a little Firewhiskey." Draco said calmly, enjoying the fact that it was him who was speaking with an Irish accent. At that, Harry's head jerked up and eyed the bottle Draco was waving around. Draco grinned. "Care for a little sip, Potter?"  
  
"Hand it over!" Harry said excitedly. Draco complied, chuckling lightly. Harry took a huge swig and immediately started gagging. Clearing his throat, he handed the bottle to Ron. "Nice stuff."  
  
"Where did you get this?" Ron asked, chugging down so much that Draco was actually looking at him in awe.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" Draco laughed as Ron passed the bottle back to Harry.  
  
_______.....  
  
"Sho!" Harry bellowed, leaning forward from his seat atop the coffee table. "I'sh tell her! I'sh shay 'Cho! You'sh better appreshiath whath I'm givish you!!'"  
  
"You, Potter... No! Harry!" Draco cackled, obviously as drunk as the Boy Who Lived. Ron just grinned from his seat next to Draco. Which happened to be in the same chair, squished close together. "Harry! You are.... the.. uhh... Bomb! Hahahaha!!! Bomb! Get it?"  
  
"Your so funny, Seamus." Ron muttered, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"I know." Draco agreed.   
  
"I'sh... I'sh..." Harry looked at them dazed, then fell over and onto the floor, snoring peacefully. Ron giggled and scooted closer to Draco.  
  
Draco looked around his blurry surroundings. Red and gold seemed to be everywhere. He blinked and looked at the ground, next to the passed out Potter. Firewhiskey bottles cluttered the floor. That's when Draco's mind woke up and attempted to remind him of something. There was something he was suppose to do.... But what? Ron wrapped one arm around Draco's waist and stared at him. He looked like he wanted to shag... Wait a minute! Draco blinked at the red head. Wasn't he suppose to shag someone tonight? Who...   
  
"Oh well!" Draco said, louder than he meant to. "You will do."  
  
__________.....  
  
Draco groaned, his head throbbing. A beam of sunlight was darting in between the curtain surrounding the bed. Blinking, Draco noticed things were not quite right. No, the curtain was red. Why would the curtain be red? Slowly, Draco came to the realization someone was hugging his waist. He looked down at the lump in the comfortor, afraid to lift it.  
  
"This isn't going to be good." Draco muttered to himself. He paused, trying to remember the night before. Nothing seemed to come to him, so he slowly lifted the blanket. Red. There was more red. "Shit."  
  
Draco slowly and gently slid away from the Weasley he had just discovered. Carefully, he pulled the curtain of the four-poster bed back and took a look at his surroundings. There was no getting around the fact that he had shagged a weasel. As much as it disgusted him, from the looks of their clothes thrown all over the place, it had been a good time. But this was far beyond what Draco wanted to comprehend. The important part was that he had been under a charm. One that would ensure him getting pregnant. By Harry Potter. But the boy he had left in that bed was not Harry Potter. So, Draco mused, he would jsut have to do what he always did. Lie.  
  
"Where are you, Potty?" Draco asked himself, hardly noticing that he was naked as he stepped towards the closest bed. Soemone was obviously on Draco's side this fine -- deranged -- morning. He came face to face with Harry Potter. Harry was laying on his bed, completely naked (for reason Draco really didn't want to know), and head hanging off the edge. Draco held his breath, looked around, and quietly crawled into the bed.  
  
Draco made a large attempt not to wake the Golden Boy. He scotted close enough to ensure Harry would think something had happened, but not close enough to have certain bits touch other bits. Draco Malfoy, contrary to the popular belief, was not a sexaholic who slept with everything. No, he just liked people to think so. And hopefully, Harry would take the rumors into consideration when waking.  
  
"Oh, Hermione." Harry whispered softly as he rolled over in his sleep and gripped Draco's arm. Draco held back the need to gag. Much to Draco's aggitation, Harry follwed his movement with lifting his hand and stroking Draco's chest lightly. Draco took in a sharp breath, only resulting in waking the Golden Boy. "Wha-?"  
  
"Uh... Morning?" Draco said, trying to keep his voice down so not to make his head ache worse. Harry just stared at him. His emerald eyes were wide, his mouth open in shock. Draco could admit, Harry was rather cute. But just not his type.  
  
"Holy shit, Malfoy!" Harry screamed, bouncing away and succeeding in falling out of the bed. Draco watched, trying not to laugh, as Harry rolled around the floor, tangled up in the curtains. After a few minutes of struggle, Harry jumped to his feet. Draco slowly slid off the bed and looked Harry over. Harry grabbed his boxers from the floor (a pair of red cotton ones, with little golden snitches) and hastily put them on. "What the hell are you doing in my bed, Malfoy?"  
  
"I would think that's obvious, Potter." Draco drawled, pulling up all his lying and cheating ability not to crack under the disgusting pressure.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Harry exclaimed, eyeing Draco with malice. "Get some fucking clothes on!"  
  
"Do you think you've yelled enough, Potter? I dont' think those in Ravenclaw have heard you yet." Draco replied, picking up his silk black boxers. Draco took his time in dressing, and as he slowly buttoned up his robes he grinned at Harry. "It was fun, Potter. We should do this again sometime."  
  
"Again? We didn't even do it this time!" Harry yelled. A groan was heard from Ron's bed and a red-head popped out.  
  
"Will you two shut up!" Ron said groggly. Ron looked between the half-dressed Harry and smug Draco. "What's going on?"  
  
"You Gryffindor's really are stupid." Draco muttered loud enough for them to hear. "Maybe you can talk some sense into your friend, Weasel. Potter doesn't seem to believe we fucked like bunnies last night. Even though we both woke in the same bed, naked."  
  
"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "How could you fuck a Malfoy? That's gross!" Draco glared at the red head, but Ron paid no attention.   
  
"We didn't screw!" Harry demanded. "At least I dont' think we did... Did we?"  
  
"Who cares, Potty." Draco said, smirking. "It doesn't matter. The night is over with, the day has come. I'm going to breakfast. I can only tell you that if you say anything about this to anyone, I will hex you so severely you'll be begging for You-Know-Who to kill you."  
  
With that, Draco saunted out fo the dorm. Harry stared at the door, while Ron proceeded in searching for his boxers. Once they were discovered, he slipped them on and looked over at his best friend. "You okay?"  
  
"I honestly don't remember anything last night." Harry said sadly.  
  
"I know. I dont' either." Ron shrugged. "But I do know one thing, it smells like sex in here."  
  
"Ugh, shut up!" A voice yelled from behind one fo the other four-poster beds. The boys turned to see Dean Thomas poke his head out. "Will you two shut up! It's nine in the morning and on a freakin' Saturday for crying out loud! ...Wasn't there three voices?"  
  
"No!" Harry said hastily, eyes wide. "Just me and Ron."  
  
"Yea, whatever." Dean muttered, and a few seconds later the sound of snoring was heard. 


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Notes: I know that Voldemort teleporting people is impossible, but let's just forget that little detail, shall we? Afterall, who cares as long as there is a change to torture Snape!  
  
__________________________________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter 4_____________________________________  
  
Lucius Malfoy picked himself up off the floor, his leg still twitching from the Crucatius he just recieved. He attempted to look composed as he slowly lifted his head and looked at the Dark Lord. "I am truly sorry for my son's delay, my Lord. It will never happen again."  
  
"Of course it won't happen again, Father." Draco suddenly piped up. Malfoy turned, eyes wide, at his pompous son. He half expected the boy to withing around in pain by now, but much to his suprise, the Dark Lord just chuckled. Draco sighed heavily, like he was carrying the burden of the world. "I mean, really, do you actually expect me to do this again? I'm already pregnant, and I am not enjoying it to say the least. I don't expect to ever take this job ever again. I'm sorry Father, but next time you can fuck the Potty boy."  
  
"Why I oughta-"  
  
"Now, now, Malfoy." Voldemort's snake like voice interupted him. "You dont' want to stress the poor boy. If your son miscarraiges, you'll be taking his place."  
  
"I..." Malfoy stared, then sighed heavily. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Father." Draco beamed at Lord Voldemort.   
  
"My Lord, don't you think, now that Draco has proven his loyalty, he should recieve the Mark?" Malfoy asked. Draco cringed and watched with wide eyes as Voldemort developed a thoughtful look.  
  
"Uh, wait!" Draco yelped. "What if the strain is too much for the baby? I mean, that wouldn't be good, right?"  
  
"Draco, I'm quite sure-"  
  
"Malfoy, your son does have a point."   
  
"Why are you always taking his side!" Malfoy suddenly whined. Lord Voldemort stared at him, while Draco hid a chuckle. Malfoy coughed in an uncomfortable manor before straightening his robes. "I mean, of course my son has a point. Very well. We shall give him the Mark after the baby is born."  
  
"Very well, it is settled!" Voldemort clapped his hands together and suddenly a man appeared next to Draco. "Ah! Severus, there you are!"  
  
"Uh, My Lord... Dont' you think you could give me a bit of a warning before you teleport me like that?" Severus Snape asked. Voldemort simply fiddled with his wand in a menacing manor. Snape coughed and tightened the green bath towel around his waist. "Right, never mind. May I help you, Master?"  
  
"Young Mr. Malfoy here has taken it upon himself to help me in a grave matter, Snape." Voldemort explained. "He is carrying a heavy load and will need your aid. I expect you to help him in anything that he will need, understood?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord." Snape replied. Snape glanced at Draco who smiled slightly.  
  
"You might as well inform that blasted Dumbledore about the situation. Draco is pregnant." Snape struggled to retrieve his grip on his towel as the Dark Lord continued. "He will need to be very well protected. I expect you to do this, Snape."  
  
"Of course, My Lord." Snape said, managing barely to keep his personal bits covered by the green towel. Draco, much to Snape's anger, was subtly staring at his back end.  
  
"That is all." Voldemort nodded to Snape, and with a little pop he and Draco had disapeared. Voldemort turned to Malfoy and gave him a snake-like smile. "I expect this to go well, Malfoy. If not, it shall lay upon your head."  
  
____________.....  
  
"I really do not want to know what you've got yourself into this time, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said as they appeared in his bathroom. Snape sighed and quickly ushered the blonde out so he could change. Draco leaned against the wall and listened to his teacher mutter to himself inside. "Stupid, stupid boy! Going and letting Voldemort impregnate him. Even his father wasn't that stupid."  
  
"Hey!" Draco yelled. "It's not like I had much of a choice, ya know! Once the Dark Lord decides, well! There is no way to get reason into the half-blood head of his, is there?"  
  
"Oh, Merlin, that I know!" Snape replied, opened the door while pulling on his outer robe. "You know, he once talked me into pretending to be an escort for some Auror. He seemed to think that the silly bint would spill all his secrets in the throws of sex. Nonesense if you ask me."  
  
"Oh, I dont' know..." Draco said softly, his eyes getting a bit dreamy. "That Weasley said quite a few interest- er... uhh..."  
  
"What did you say?" Snape asked, becomming serious. "Did I hear that correctly?"  
  
"Well, that all depends on what you heard, doesn't it?" Draco replied airily, hoping Snape didn't dare to repeat what had passed his lips.  
  
"Something about a Weasley saying interesting things during sex." Snape spoke snidely. He stared a Draco, unblinkingly, then groaned. "Oh, no! Draco! You didn't, did you? Tell me you didn't?"  
  
"Umm... I didn't?"  
  
"Shit!" Snape cursed. He went over to the firplace and threw in some Floo Powder. "Headmaster Dumbledore!"  
  
"Ah, Severus! How are things? Fine I hope." The Dumbledore-Head greeted. He looked past Snape and spotted the paler-than-usual Draco. "Why, Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We have a problem, Headmaster." Snape said smoothly, hiding his panic. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Very well, Severus, to my office, hmm?"  
  
Snape nodded as the head dissapeared. He gestured for Draco to follow him, before stepping inside, and yelling the destination. When Draco finally stepped through the Floo Network, he quickly worked to brush his robes off and look presentable. He might be about to get in trouble, but the least he could do was look good while it happened. Snape was already seated across the desk from Professor Dumbledore. Draco looked at them both and the Headmaster immediately offered him a lemon drop. Declining, Draco sat down.  
  
"Well, now, what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling. Draco fought the urge to transfigure some sunglasses.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy has discovered a very interesting thing out." Snape turned to Draco grimly. "Haven't we, Draco?"  
  
"Er.... Yes." Draco said. He cleared his throat and looked Dumbledore in the eye. "You see, Headmaster, I seem to have gotten... well... knocked up." Dumbledore simply smiled. Draco cleared his throat again and tried to make what he said more clear. "I'm pregnant. Knocked up. Eating for two. You do understand, right?"  
  
"Of course he understands!" Snape hissed, shaking his head. "Albus is just... Nevermind, even I don't understand the man."  
  
"Now, now Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed cheerfully. "No need to get all upset. Now, Draco, my boy... Do you mind me asking who the father is? He will be alerted of course?"  
  
"Har-"  
  
"Headmaster." Snape interupted the boy. "This is a bit more serious than we originally thought. But, due to certain cercumstances I can not say what is the serious nature..."  
  
"Hmmm..." Dumbledore nodded, then clapped his hands. "The truth will be fine, Severus. Draco, tell me, what do you think of Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"Snake-Head?" Draco stiffled a laugh. "The man is insane. Him! A Half-blood trying to rule the wizarding world. Rather ridiculous if you ask me." It was the that Draco realized Snape had heard him. "I mean... Uh, Professor Snape, I was jok-"  
  
"Quite alright, Draco." Snape said, smiling an actual smile. "May I ask what side you are on?"  
  
"Truthfully?" Draco gave a sheepish grin. "I was just planning on letting Potter and Old Voldie-Snake fight, then claim to be on the winning side."  
  
"A true Slytherin if I've ever seen one." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Headmaster-"  
  
"Now, now, Severus!" Dumbledore twinkled. "I think it is safe to say we can trust Mr. Malfoy with the truth."  
  
"If you say so, sir." Snape said, obviously not enjoying the idea. "But it's on your head when it backfires."  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore grinned, making Snape roll his eyes. "You see, Mr. Malfoy, things are not as they seem. Spoes are everywhere, you know. I should know, I've ordered one into Voldemort's inner circles after all." Dumbledore developed a pleased smile on his face. "Quite the good idea if you ask me. Anyway, Professor Snape here is actually on the Light side. So your free to say anything you want! Go ahead."  
  
"What?" Draco blinked.  
  
"Headmaster, I told you-"  
  
"Come no, Severus." Dumbledore yet again interupted him. "Draco, you do understand do you not?"  
  
"You mean Professor Snape is a spy?" The old man nodded. "And he's on the Light side?" Another nod. "Oh... Well... That makes sense."  
  
"Now, on to more serious matters!" Dumbledore said, speaking before Snape could question what Draco meant. "Who's the father?"  
  
"In all truth, Headmaster," Draco replied, "It's Ron Weasley. But if the Dark Lord found that out, he's kill me! He thinks it's Harry Potter."  
  
"I see..." Dumbledore tapped his chin thoutfully. "Well, looks like we'll just have to pretend it's Mr. Potter for now, then later on we shall tell both of them the truth. You will of course get your own rooms, as soon as the side effects of pregnancy start up." Dumcledore suddenly stood and began ushering the two toward the fireplace. "nowif you dont' mind, I was in the middle of a mental game of Wizard's Chess with the Sorting Hat."  
  
_______________End Notes_______________  
  
it took me forever to write this chapter. I kept running out of my odd sense of humor. heh. finally it's done! wee! hopefully other chapters ont be as delayed. 


	6. Chapter Five

_____________________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter Five______________________  
  
"Wonder what's wrong with Malfoy." Ron commented as he, Harry, and Hermione watched the pale blonde run from the Great Hall with his mouth covered. "Looks like he going to throw up."  
  
"He's done that three times this week, and it's only Tuesday!" Hermione informed them.   
  
"I rather like the new look on him." Harry commented. Ron snickered next to him and Hermione simply smiled.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" A voice cut through their conversation. They looked up to see Professor McGonogall standing behind them. "The Headmaster has requested your pressence in his office. Follow me."  
  
Harry stood, telling the others he would see them later. He chased after McGonogall, who insisted on moving quickly down the hall. They reached the front of the office not too later and McGonogall sent him up the staircase after saying the password (Cockroach Clusters). Harry stepped into Dumbledore's office nervously.  
  
The Headmaster was sitting behind his desk, lazily petting Fawkes. He smiled warmly at Harry as he entered and simply waited for him to sit down before speaking. "Harry, my boy, I have some very important news to tell you. It concerns Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry eyed him.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore nodded and motioned toward the jar of lemon drops in offering. "Now, I believe you know that Mr. Malfoy's father has... connections with You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of obvious, sir."  
  
"Exactly." Dumbledore gave him a hint of a smile. "Well, it seems that Voldemort decided to take Lucius' loyalty to his advantage and ordered his son to obtain something for him. Draco was forced, in a sense, to ensure his impregnation with a certain person... you." Harry's eyes bulged. "And it seems he suceeded."  
  
Harry didn't know whether to be terrified at the idea of Draco being pregnant or angry at Dumbledore for being so cheerful at the idea. Instead, he chose to deny everything. "We never did anything! I swear! We just woke up drunk and-" Harry looked away. "Nevermind..."  
  
"I'll say nothing of your drinking habits, Harry, but do try to not submit yourself to alchohol in the future, hmm?" Dumbledore requested. Harry nodded. Dumbledore glanced at his clock. "Oh dear, your late for Potions! Better run along now, don't want Professor Snape getting angry with you."  
  
Harry let the Headmaster shuffle him out of his office and down to the corridor below in total shock. This was not happening to him, The Boy Who Lived. Harry shook his head and ignored the odd looks he got as he bumped into several people. The Boy Who Lived didn't get people pregnant. No, it didn't happen. Bloody Hell.  
  
___________....  
  
Severus Snape watched the Golden Boy with amusement. He was in obvious distress and any other teacher would of attempted at comforting him, but everyone knew Snape was not your usual teacher. So when Harry Potter walked into Potions dazed and utterly confused, Snape had to force himself to not chuckle under his breath. Snape slowly sneered and strided forward a couple of steps, stopping in front of Harry's desk.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you are fifteen minutes late for my class. Therefore I am forced to take fifteen points from Gryffindor." Snape swirled around, cloak billowing, to continue his lecture.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked out fo the corner of her mouth, hoping that Snape will ignore her as usual.  
  
"I'm having a baby." Harry replied, monotone.  
  
"What?!" Ron exclaimed, resulting in everyone looking their way. Ron simply stared at Harry, then his eyes slowly began to drift. They stopped at a few of the girls. No, can't be them. Then oddly stopped on Draco Malfoy. The pale blonde was currently sneaking what looked to be a muggle Twizzler under the desk.  
  
One thought led to another. Ron ignored the small thought of how cute Draco looked, and headed straight toward connecting the others. And promptly fainted.  
  
__________....  
  
Draco Malfoy sighed in contentment. He knew this would be his only chance at peace for the day, so he revelled in it while he could. His new room, complete with a Hunter Green four-poster bed and a bath tub the size of the Alantic. He laid back in his bed, looking up at the canopy above dreamily. His eyes started to drift closed and he felt the start of sleep attack him.  
  
And then someone knocked.  
  
Growling, Draco jumped off the bed and stomped through the door, into the sitting room, and to the door that led to the dungeons beyond. He jerked the door open and glared at the grinning Blaise Zabini. Draco sighed and shifted to allow the Italian room to get through. "What do you want, Zabini?"  
  
"I thought I'd let you know that the Fireball is about to be released from the Infirmary." Blaise explained, helping himself to a spot on the black leather couch.   
  
"And?"  
  
"And, he's not too happy with you." Blaise commented. Draco watched the boy lean back and stretch out his legs. "You know how he is about Potter, practically in love with him. Rather sad, when you think of it."  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Draco demanded. "I'm hungry. I want to get to the kitchens."  
  
"Geeze, you pregnant people sure do eat a lot." Blaise told him. "I don't remember momma eating that much at the beginning of her pregnancy with my little brother."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said it's becuase I'm male. I'm not meant to have children and my body is using a lot of energy up to adjust to it." Draco explained impatiently.  
  
"So do you think you'll grow boobs?" Blaise asked bluntly. Draco narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I'll choose to ignore that comment." Draco sighed and watched as Blaise fluffed up a couch pillow and place it behind his head. "Comfortable?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good, then get out."  
  
_______________end notes________________  
  
i know this chapter is a bit short, sorry. but i wanted to get the whole harry and ron 'finding out', but not knwoing the truth, scene out fo the way. next chapter: harry is forced to go to a medical exam with draco. muwahahah! i'm so evil. 


	7. Chapter Six

______________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter Six_________________  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at the pale blonde, but kept his mouth shut. This was Harry's choice, he wasn't going to get invovled. Harry slowly stepped up to the Slytherin table, glancing back at his backup, Ron and Hermione. Slowly, he lifted his finger and tapped Draco on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" The boy asked, not looking up from his plate. He continued to pile checken onto it, the stack of food reaching about five inches.  
  
"We need to talk." Harry told him, watching as Crabbe reached over for a chicken leg and Draco growled at him. Crabbe quickly withdrew his hand and frowned at his leader.  
  
"Now we don't."  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"No, Potter, we don't need to right now. I'm eating."  
  
"Malfoy, this is important." Harry insisted. Draco slowly looked up at him, glaring.  
  
"Fine!" He spat out. The pale blonde stood and shoving Potter to the side on his way to the entrance hall. Harry, along with his backup, followed. Draco swirled around in Snape fashion. "What do you want?"  
  
"We need to discuss how this is going to work." Harry informed him.  
  
"No, Potter. There is no 'we'." Draco told him, waving his hand dismissively. "It's my problem, I'm taking care of it."  
  
"No, your not. Not alone anyway." Harry sighed and gave Draco a slightly pleading look. Draco watched him, a bit shock at the emotion Harry was actually portraying towards him. "Malfoy, it's my kid too. I'm not going to toss it away and never think about it. I want to be there for it - no, him or her! Please?"  
  
"Holy shit, Potter." Draco sneered. "Your quite the martyr aren't you? Stop being pathetic. Your not getting involved."  
  
"Dammit, Malfoy!" Harry cursed. "Yes I am!"  
  
"..." Draco thought a moment, looking Harry up and down. "Fine. But you want to take part in this? Your taking part in everything. Come to the Medical Ward this evening."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.   
  
"So I can get the exam that Madame Pomfrey has been bugging me with over with. Your comming along for support." Draco smirked. "You sure your up to it, Golden Boy?"  
  
"I'll be there." Harry glared at the Slytherin as he returned to the Great Hall.  
  
"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Ron asked.  
  
"Most likely not." Was Harry's reply.  
  
____________...  
  
Draco opened the door to the Infirmary that evening, a smug look on his face. He knew Harry wouldn't show up. Potter would give up and Draco could push him to the side and never be bothered by him again. It was a simple enough plan.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was bustling about the room when he entered. She looked up and immediately ushered him into a back room. His eyes widened as he looked at the sterile metal table that he was supose to lay on. He immediately informed Pomfrey that she was insane, and he wasn't sitting on that in the buff. It was this scene that Harry came upon.  
  
"Geeze, Malfoy, just get on the thing." He told him. Draco's eyes snapped up and he glared at the green-eyed boy.  
  
"I assume there is a reason for you to be here, Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey asked, handing Draco a small white rope-type article of clothing that he assumed he was meant to wear.  
  
"I'm... er... I-"  
  
"He's the spawns creator." Draco supplied, stepping behind the provided screen to change.   
  
"Honestly, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed. "Don't call it that!"  
  
"Well that's what it is, isn't it?" Draco asked, comming out into veiw and hopping onto the metal table. "You know why this happened, I know you do. It's a spawn."  
  
"Whatever." Harry muttered.  
  
"Shush." Madame Pomfrey suddenly said, tired of listening to them squabber. "You'll think differently when you see, trust me. They all do."  
  
"Why do I have to lay here?" Draco whined.  
  
"Becuase the spell I'm going to perform requires a sterile environment. Your dont' want to damage the baby." Pomfrey explained. "Now, first I have to cleanse you so I can exam you properly. Potter, you might as well help me. Merlin know he's gonna fidget."  
  
Harry walked over to where Pomfrey indicated, eyes wide. He had absolutely no idea what to do or what Pomfrey planned on doing. Pomfrey calmly propped Draco's legs up on stirrups and looked up at Harry. "I need you to hold him down at the waist, please."  
  
Harry glanced at Draco, who was shooting daggers at him, before carefully reaching over and placing his hands on Draco's hips. He immediately noticed that Draco had put on some weight. Of course he did, Harry mentally shook his head. He's like four months pregnant after all. Harry watched with horror and interest combined as Pomfrey attachted a plastic tube to the end of her wand. "What's that for?"  
  
"Well, I gotta get in there, don't I?" Pomfrey replied offhandishly. Draco squeeked from the table and Harry had the feeling the tube had just found it's location. Pomfrey looked up over Draco's knees. "I'm going to use a mixture of water and a few cleansing herbs, all right?"  
  
Draco didn't say anything, and Harry didn't blame him. Harry felt the muscles in Draco's hips restrict as they wasted for Pomfrey to start. "Holy bloody shit!"  
  
"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy!" Pomfrey chuckled. Harry immediately tightened his hold on Draco as the boy attempted to move away from the school nurse. A second later, Pomfrey stood up and smiled sweetly at the Slytherin. "All done!"  
  
"Bloody hell." Draco whispered. He turned and glared at Harry. "Say one word Potter and I'll feed you to the Dark Lord myself."  
  
Harry simply waved his hand and watched Pomfrey. The nurse pulled a large bottle of green liquid out of a shelf and handed it to Draco. "Swallow it all." Draco obeyed, gagging slightly at the fowl taste. Pomfrey grabbed her wand, now devoid of tube, and pointed it at Draco's stomach. She muttered a word unheard by either. Both watch, Harry in slight amusement and Draco in horror, as his stomach glowed a faint green. Then a bubble appeared in the air.  
  
"Ugh! What's that?" Draco asked.  
  
"That is your child." Pomfrey said stiffly. Harry stared and Draco's jaw dropped open as they looked at the tiny fetus hovering above Draco's stomach. Harry took a step back, not noticing the suddenly calm look that had developed on Draco's face.  
  
Harry proceeded to slowly step away , until he was at the door. He quickly muttered a bad excuse to leave, all before openign the door and running out. Draco glare in his direction, then returned to watching the bubble.  
  
"Poor boy," Pomfrey muttered. "Probably just realized what he got himself into."  
  
"Who cares about him?" Draco replied softly, still staring at the bubble. Pomfrey looked over at Draco a little shocked. It almost looked as thought the boy was happy about his pregnancy by the way he looked at the fetus. Hiding a smile, Pomfrey finished the exam and announced that Draco was perfectly healthy and shouldn't have any complications.   
  
___________end notes______________  
  
next chapter: draco gets emotional 


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Hot Digity! I'm on a roll! ^.^ This is the chapter that Ron and Draco's relationship start actually developing. Muwahahha.  
  
Oh, and I have to tell you people - I've never been pregnant. So I don't really know how emotional and stuff pregnant people get, all I have to go on is the stories my mom has told me about when she was carrying me. (but, sadly, I don't think I can find a way to put in here Draco throwing bowls of popcorn at people. *giggle*)  
  
_______________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter Seven_______________  
  
"But how do you know, Harry?" Hermione asked him once again. Harry had just ran through the portrait hole and to the boy's dormitory in clock work speed. Ron and Hermione had followed, of coruse. Harry told them all about the wizard version of a ultrasound. Ron was still looking a little sick, and Hermione was questioning Harry's belief that the kid wasn't his.  
  
"Becuase." Harry said lamely. "It just can't be! Shouldn't I... I don't know.. Feel something when I saw that.. thing? You should of seen Malfoy! He looked like he would defend the thing with his life! I wouldn't do that. I don't want to go near it."  
  
"But, Harry." Ron suddenly said. "That fatherly additude usually comes when the child is formed with love, not drunkeness."  
  
"Ron, it's not my kid." Harry growled, sitting down on his bed. "I swear. I'm not even gay! I mean, come on! Do I look like a freakin' fairy to you?"  
  
"What?" Ron said in a strange low voice."F-fairy?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied, totally oblivious to Ron's angry expression. "Fruit, Fairy, Poof! I'm not a limp wrist fag!"  
  
"No, but your a bloody pillock!" Ron growled at him, all before stomping off and slamming the door. Harry stared after him. At the sound of tutting, he looked over at Hermione.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Goodness, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "You really did it this time. Harry, homosexuality isn't looked on as bad in the wizarding world. In fact, it's seen as perfectly normal. Also... uhh... Well, you hurt Ron's feelings is all."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"No, Harry." Hermione shook her head sadly. "I know that living with the Dursley's probably did infuse some of their beliefs in you, but you can't let that poison your mind into thinking other ways of life are wrong. And as with Ron... Well, I don't know if he would want me to say."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Bill's gay." Hermione gave him a half smile. "Why do you think he dresses so well?"  
  
"Merlin, I didn't know." Harry sighed. "I should apologize, huh?"  
  
Harry left the boy's dormitory and went down to the common room. Sighing, he found that Ron was not there. He decided the best thing to do was sit down and wait for him to return.  
  
____________...  
  
"Geeze, Malfoy, your getting really fat!" Draco glared at Blaise Zabini, who simply smirked. "You really should consider taking this pregnancy from an aristocratic position. The least you could do is keep to a fitting weight at your stage."  
  
"Zabini, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Draco replied, attempting to be calm.  
  
"Fine, don't listen to me." Blaise let out a fake sigh. "But you really are getting huge."  
  
"Y-You think I'm fat?" Draco suddenly asked. Blaise looked on, eyes wide, as Draco's lower lip started to quiver.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"I'm ugly, aren't I? It's not my fault I'm pregnant you know!" Draco stood up and quickling left the Slytherin common room, eyes filled with tears.   
  
Draco couldn't honestly explain why he was crying. Blaise's opinion wasn't that important to him. He knew the reason he was getting fat, and in all truth he didn't mind. As strange as it sounds, Draco was willing to do anything to ensure the survival of the child growing inside him.   
  
Draco stepped out of the dungeons and walked down a lone corridor. He had simply gone to visit his old friends, and look what happens. Draco kicked at the wall, all while trying to wipe away a few tears. He hardly noticed another emotional person striding into the hall.   
  
Of course, the new person's emotion was totally different. Ron was fuming. Harry had absolutely not right to be so prejudice. He couldn't understand how Harry could just go on insulting gay people like that. People like Bill, people like... him. Ron froze, breathing heavily. No, he didn't just think that. But, then again, that was why he was so moody all summer. He had spent nearly all summer contemplating his feelings over his best friend. He had basically come to the conclusion that, yes, he was attracted to men. Yes, he was attracted to Harry. Yes, he wasn't attracted to women. Ron let out a long breath. Yes, people like him.  
  
Ron looked up at the sound of sniffling. There he saw Draco leaning against a wall, arms crossed, stomach starting to round, and tears falling down his face. Ron was reluctant to leave, even though he knew that Draco would hate to see him like this. But at the moment he was angry at Harry, and Harry dispised Draco and his kid. So, Ron's mind thought up the idea that he might as well do what Harry would not approve of and go help the snarky Slytherin.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Ron's mind never did say he was going to be pleasant during this.  
  
"Shut up, Weasel." Draco blubbered.   
  
"Seriously, what's wrong?" Ron insisted.  
  
"I don't know!" Draco wailed, covering his face with his hands. "I don't know, okay? I just feel like crying! Leave me alone."  
  
"No." Ron stated. Draco looked up at his with watery eyes that still managed to glare while weeping. Ron sighed. "Instead, I'm going to do the stupid thing and help you to your rooms. Blame it on the Gryffindor chivalry."  
  
"Chivalry? Big word, Weasel. Hurt yourself, there?" Draco asked snidely as Ron began to usher him along the corridor. Ron chose not to comment. Draco took this as an invitation to continue, becasue at least it was stopping him from crying. "I'm shocked your family could afford the education it did, Weasley. It's nice to know your not putting it to waste, learning such vast words like that."  
  
"Do shut up, Malfoy, I'm trying to be nice here." Ron told him.  
  
"Oh, please." Draco rolled his eyes. They conitnued in silence, until Draco reached the entrance to his rooms. He turned to look at Ron and oddly felt himself get weepy again.  
  
"Your going to cry again, aren't you?" Ron asked bluntly.  
  
"Why can't you be nice to me, I'm fucking pregnant here!" Draco accused. Ron let out a long sigh as Draco started digging into his pocket for a napkin to wipe his eyes.   
  
"Just say your damn password!" Ron order. Draco looked at him in shock.  
  
"What? You actually expect me to let you into my rooms? You'll dirty up the place!" Draco replied.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you here to cry all over the place. You'll end up hurting yourself or something." Ron said rather calmly.  
  
"Oh, fine." Draco muttered. He turned toward the entrance. "I'm too tired to argue with you. Voldie Go To Hell."  
  
"That's your password?" Ron asked, following Draco into his sitting room.  
  
"Yes! It's because of that bastard I'm like this isn't it." Draco sat himself on his couch and stared up at the red head. "All that half-blood's fault."  
  
"Interesting." Ron muttered. He let out a long breath and looked around. He was at a loss of what to do now. He turned back to Draco. The blonde sat with his eyes half closed, his hand resting on the small bulge of his stomach. Ron watched the hand make slow circles, finding the movement slightly comforting. He looked up to meet Draco's eyes. "Is Harry really the father?"  
  
"Is this why your here?" Draco asked, his voice sounding weak and tired.   
  
"Not really, but I want to know." Ron replied. Draco looked squarely at him and Ron knew he was thinking. He waited patiently for the answer, knowing Draco would probably take his time just to spite him.  
  
"No."  
  
______________end notes______________  
  
muwahaha! i'm so evil! Cliff-Hanger! wee! well, what do you think? should draco let it out that RON is the father, or just keep him guessing? hmm? hmm? let me know, i just might follow your advice! wee-hee! (i'm having WAY too much fun with this) 


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: I just thought I'd let all my reveiwers know that I LOVE YOU! *giggle*  
  
All Harry Fans: Sorry... but I kinda make you want to choke Harry to death here. well, at least that's how I felt. lol.  
  
_______________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter Eight_________________  
  
"No?" Ron repeated.   
  
"Yes." Draco sniffed. The blonde took a deep breath and stood. He started walking toward his bedroom, but Ron followed.  
  
"Who, then?" He asked. He leaned against the the door frame and watched Draco fidget around his room nervously.  
  
"No one." He said, digging in his wardrobe for pajamas.  
  
"No one?" Ron snorted. "I don't think that's possible, Malfoy."  
  
"What would you know about it?" Draco snapped, stomping into his bathroom to change. Ron calmly waited until his emerged before replying.  
  
"I know a bit." Ron replied. "I know that you got pregnant the night me and Harry got drunk. I know that the only way this could of happened was with the Producia Charm, and that means it was planned. What I don't want to acknowledge is the fact that there is only one other person who it could of happened with besides Harry at the time. I want you to tell me yourself, Malfoy. Who is the father?"  
  
"You'll never leave me alone will you?" Draco whined falling back onto his bed. Ron let out a long, dramatic sigh. He removed himself from the doorway and walked over to the bed. Draco looked at him in half-horror as he pulled the covers back and motioned for him to get in.  
  
"Come on, you should get some sleep." Ron muttered. Draco stared at him while he climbed under the covers. Ron carefully covered him up.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Weasel?" Draco asked snidely.  
  
"Untill I hear the truth from your mouth, I'm going to consider this both Harry and my problem." Ron told him. "And unlike Harry, I'm a bit more open to this idea. Besides, I am a Weasley, it's in our nature to nuture and reproduce."  
  
"Get out of here." Draco said, trying to hide the smile wanting to form on his lips.   
  
Ron gave him a half smile, before turning and leaving the room. He exited the quarters and quickly made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He sighed in relief as he entered through the portrait hall. He had made it all that way without meeting Snape or Filch. Ron looked around the darkened common room. It must of been later than he thought. The fire was lit and it held the only light in the room.   
  
Ron made for the boy's dorm, but a figure on the couch next to the fire caught his attention. He took a step forward. The light of the fire cast a red glow on Harry Potter's face. He was asleep, curled up into a ball. Ron suddenly noticed how small the boy really was. With a deep sigh, he walked over and sat down at Harry's feet. Reaching over, he tapped the boy on the shoulder.  
  
"Wha-?" Harry blinked and looked over at Ron through groggy eyes. "Ron?"  
  
"Hey, Harry."  
  
"Ron.. I'm sorry." Harry said immediately, sitting up. Ron looked at him a moment before nodding. "I didn't know about Bill. I guess the Dursley's had more of an effect on me than I thought."  
  
"It's okay, Harry." Ron gave him a half-smile.  
  
"I don't like the idea of two guys together, but I promise not to say anything about it." Harry told him.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to tell you this now so I won't have to later." Ron took a deep breath. "I'm gay."  
  
"Oh..." Harry shifted in his seat.  
  
"And there is more..." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, God, your not in love with me are you?" Harry asked in horror. Ron simply stared at him in shock. Shaking his head, Ron stood without answering and went to bed. Maybe Malfoy was right, Harry's fame is starting to get to him.  
  
__________...  
  
"What do you think he'll name it?" Blaise asked the next morning at breakfast. Crabbe and Goyle shared glances and scooted away from Draco. Their leader had come to breakfast in a sour mood. All of the students, and some of the teachers, were avoiding him. It seemed Blaise was the only one brave enough, or perhaps stupid enough, to talk to him.  
  
"Who?" Draco growled through his scrambled eggs. He wasn't too happy. He had awakened from the best night sleep in his life, feeling content and happy. Then he realized just why he felt like that. Ron had tucked him in. Ever since that moment, he had snapped at everyone to glance at him.  
  
"The Dark Lord!" Blaise said. "How about 'Voldie Jr.'? And if it's a girl - Voldetta!"  
  
"Do shut up, Zabini." Draco ordered. Blaise sniffed down at him and adjusted his robes.  
  
"Fine. I have a meeting with a second year Hufflepuff anyway." He replied.  
  
"Over what, may I ask?" Draco inquired.  
  
"Not that you need to know, but doing my Herbology homework." Blaise grinned and winked in Draco's general direction.  
  
"Oh, please." Draco muttered as the Itialian left the table. Draco let his eyes drift around the Great Hall, stuffing his mouth all the while and attempting to keep Goyle from stealing his blue-berry muffin. His eyes landed on a bushy head and green-eyed boy. Odd, no red hair. Draco quickly scanned the Gryffindor table and was shocked to see Ron sitting down at the end. The Weasley kept shooting Harry glances and frowning. Draco rasied an eyebrow at this event. "Wonder what's up their knickers..."  
  
_________...  
  
"Honestly, Harry." Hermione repeated for the fifth time that morning. "I thought you were going to apologize to him! What happened?"  
  
"It's nothing!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry, come on. I know Ron." Hermione continued. "Sure, he's short tempered and he does have a hard time getting over things, but I highly doubt he would of continued to be mad at you if you had apologized. Just tell me what happened."  
  
"I can't!" Harry told her, his voice rising. He quickly lowered it, noticing Seamus Finnigan was leaning over in interest. "Look, he told me something. I don't think he would be very happy if I let it out of the bag."  
  
"Oh." Hermione nodded knowingly. "He already told me."  
  
"What!" Harry yelled. Seamus leaned a little farther over. "He told you before me?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Hermione said. "I mean, you remember how you reacted. Come on, Harry. What did you do? I do realize Ron being gay can be a bit overwhelming, but it can't be that bad. How did you react, truthfully?"  
  
"I..." Harry sighed heavily, hardly noticing that Seamus had quickly leaned over to whisper in Dean Thomas' ear excitedly. "I accused him of having a crush on me."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gapped. "How could you be so stupid! Boys! You are all alike. Too caught up in your own pride to think of other people." Harry opened his mouth but Hermione cut him off. "Harry, that was very inconsiderate of you. Ron was baring his soul!"  
  
"Oh, God." Harry frowned. "He's not gonna get all emotional like you now is he?"  
  
"Honestly!" Hermione exclaimed. She stood, picked up her plate, and proceeded to move to where Ron was sitting. Harry watched her go, frowning. He was just not having a very good week.  
  
_______________end notes_________________  
  
hmmm, what's with Seamus? I just HAD to bring him into the picture. I'm in love with the irish guy (but no one replaces the place Charlie Weasley has in my heart. *dreamy sigh*). Anyway, suggestions are accepted! (i have plans, but i like hearing what people want). 


	10. Chapter Nine

_______________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter Nine________________  
  
"What's with you, Malfoy?" Blaise asked, looking at the pregnant and twitching boy sitting next to him in History of Magic. "You look like you've seen a ghost... Or had an amazing orgasm, I can't decide which."  
  
"What? No!" Draco hissed, eyes darting around. "I did not."  
  
"Well, then what is it?"  
  
"Nothing..." Draco looked away.  
  
"Yeah, like I believe that one." Blaise replied. "Tell me, Draco, and maybe I wont have to force the information out."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Draco glared. Blaise simply looked at him and Draco sighed. "You would. Fine... I had an interesting dream last night, that's all."  
  
"Ah, wet dream?" Blaise asked casually. Draco glared, and that was answer enough for Blaise. "So, who was it? Potter, huh?"  
  
"No!" Draco exclaimed. He quickly ducked his head as Professor Binns paused in his speech. Once the teacher continued, Draco looked over at Blaise. "Just forget about it."  
  
"Nope, can't do that." Blaise sighed heavily, as though he was carrying a heavy burden. "It's my job to make sure you don't have a mental break down, and by the looks of it your on the path to that."  
  
"How is it your job?"  
  
"Snape." Blaise said simply. "Told me to keep an eye on you or some nonesense like that. So? Who was it?"  
  
"Oh, fine..." Draco let out a long sigh. "I believe you like to call him Fireball."  
  
"Weasley, huh?" Blaise grinned wickedly. "I can't blame you there, darling. That boy has got the cutest ass I've ever-"  
  
"Don't finish that." Draco ordered.  
  
_________...  
  
Harry was going to try this one last time. If he couldn't get Ron to forgive him, and Hermione for that matter, then he was just going to give up. It was, all in all, a lost cause otherwise. With both Hermione and Ron against him, Harry was being forced to actually do his homework and not get into trouble. It was a disturbing lifestyle and he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Ron?" He asked tentatively. Ron eyed him and calmly waited for Harry to continue. "I-"  
  
"Ronnie, my boy!" Seamus suddenly interupted, bouncing inbetween Harry and Ron. "Why did you tell the rest of us you were gay? You could of been joining me and Dean all this time!"  
  
"Wh-What?" Ron stuttered. "Where did you hear-?"  
  
"Well, Harry an-"  
  
"Oh, I see." Ron glared past Seamus at The Boy Who Was Now Friendless and swiftly turned and stomped out of the common room. Seamus frowned slightly, then shrugged and bounced off. Harry let out an Amazon scream and dove towards the Irish man in anger.  
  
"Harry! Woah!" Seamus yelled, running from the now Boy Who Had Gone Insane. "I know you want my body, but please! This cute ass belongs to Dean, not you!"  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Harry screeched.  
  
__________...  
  
Ron paused outside of the Gyrffindor Tower when he heard Seamus screaming for help. Shaking his head, he decided to just ignore the energetic Irish man and continue his pouting walk. Feeling more than betrayed (and just a little disturbed at Seamus' offer), Ron made his way to the entrance hall, planning on going outside. With his eyes trained on the ground, he didn't notice the other person before it was too late. They collided, the other person landing on top of him.  
  
"Ow!" Ron reached up to rub the back of his head. He looked up and came eye to eye with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Forcing his eyesight to focus he realized Blaise Zabini was laying on top of him, smirking. "Gerrof!"  
  
"Why hello, Weasley." Blaise replied, propping himself on his hands. His smirk morphed into a grin and he winked down at the red head. "Interesting position we find ourselves in."  
  
"What? Come on, get off of me, Zabini!" Ron order, glaring.  
  
"Well, what do you know? Mr. Weasley took it upon himself to learn my name. And all this time I thought you only had eyes for one Slytherin. Tsk. Tsk." Blaise's grin was turning wicked. "Wait until I tell Malfoy about this."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Come on, I heard all about you and Draco." Blaise said softly.  
  
"There is no Draco - I mean, Malfoy - and me." Ron growled. He had already been in a bad mood, this was not helping things. Blaise smirked.  
  
"Really, now." He leaned down until their lips were nearly touching and whispered. "Prove it."  
  
__________...  
  
It was at that moment, across the castle, that Draco Malfoy knew something was wrong. He had this terrible feeling in his gut, and for once it wasn't his bowls doing a dance. He sat up on his couch and narrowed his eyes at the door. Something was going on that he should know about. That much was certain. He had the sudden dread that something he owned was being tarnished, being taken from him. Draco stood and growled lightly in his throat. Being a Malfoy, he kept what he owned protected and out of others' reach. The idea that something, or at this point he was certain it was someONE, was being put into a situation that Draco himself would not aprove of was a bit unnerving.  
  
Determined to find out what the hell was going on, Draco grabbed his outer robe and stomped out the door. But not before grabbing a blueberry muffin on the way. Alfterall, he might need a snack. Who knew how far he would have to go?  
  
_______________end notes_____________  
  
*wicked grin* I've been planning since the beginning to Blaise try SOMETHING with Ron (his little Fireball, muwaha). Now I had the chance! Never catch a Weasley in a moment of aggitation or anger, because that passion can always turn sexual... oh, wait, maybe you WOULD want that to happen? I know I would. 


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: mini-smut. not really that much, not as much as I'd like, but too much wouldn't work with the story (but, dammit, i'm gonna have to write a nice, slow and long R/D smut piece after this, lol)  
  
and, dang, i never knew i could go from dry-humping to serious conversations, but i did it! O.O i fear my muse.  
  
____________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter Ten______________  
  
Draco knew that he was a bit over his own head, not that he would admit it, when he heard the moan comming from what looked like a broom closet. Naturally, being raised with the idea that you are the ruler of all, Draco had to take a peek. It might be the thing he had come to save, after all.   
  
Now, let Draco say now that he is not a peeping tom. He doesn't take it upon himself to watch other people getting frisky... Much anyway. But, when you see the red-haired boy from lastnights erotic dream being pressed against the wall with his pants unzipped, one does not complain. So, Draco fought back the need to throw his half-eaten blueberry muffin at Blaise Zabini's descending head, and sat back to watch the show.  
  
Ron was veiwing all this in a very dazed way. He couldn't remember how he got into the closet, only that Blaise knew how to do things with his tongue that should be illegal. He was faintly aware of his robe and shirt being practically ripped off. A tongue, that devilish tongue, was grazing his neck and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. He could feel Blaise unzipping his pants, then the boy's hands traveled under his shirt to stroke his stomach.   
  
Ron quickly grabbed Blaise's head and pulled his lips to his own. Blaise immediately slipped his tongue between Ron's lips. Ron let out another moan as Blaise pressed his body against Ron's. Being nearly the same height, their erections touched through cloth. Ron arched forward, causing more friction in the perfect spot. Blaise growled into his mouth, nibbling on Ron's lower lip.  
  
Draco continued to watch these events with wide eyes, gripping his muffin tightly. Both boys were now rocking their hips aginst each others and groaning. Blaise dove in to kiss Ron again and Draco was oddly aware of anger boiling in his mind. He quickly shook his head and continued to watch, trying not to think about Ron. The two were getting nearly violent in their thrusts, and Draco knew that they were about to come.  
  
Draco was frowning as Blaise bit down on Ron's shoulder to muffle his moan. Ron wasn't so shy, and his moan was probably load enough to hear three floors up. What he was moaning was more of a concern to Draco than the fact that the show was over. Blaises head had jerked up and the Slytherin stepped away from the Gryffindor, gapping.  
  
"I knew it!" Blaise exclaimed, his voice still husky from their sexual activity. Ron was just staring at him, eyes wide. Blaise looked him up and down, then sneered. "Well, well, well. Wait untill this gets out. I didn't know you were really smitten withthe Malfoy brat."  
  
Draco fumed. Brat? Gripping his muffin, Draco did the only thing he could think of. He threw open the closet door and chucked the muffin at Blaise's head.  
  
"Oi!" Blaise yelled as bits of blueberry stuck to his dark hair. He glared at the pregnant blonde, while Ron just gapped at the two of them. Blaise narrowed his eyes and stepped towards Draco. "What do you think your doing, Malfoy?"  
  
"Defending what's mine." Draco said before he could stop himself.  
  
"Yours?" Blaise asked, amused. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head in a sad manor. "Believe what you want, Malfoy."  
  
"Y-yours?" Ron stuttered, as Blaise pushed Draco out of the way and left. Draco shifted, eyes on the ground and a single hand resting on his plump stomach. Ron cleared his throat and repeated himself, a little louder. "Yours?"  
  
"Don't patronize me Weasley." Draco muttered. He turned to leave, but Ron reached out and caught his arm.  
  
"I'm not. I just wanted to clarify that." Ron explained. He sighed, looking at where his hand met Draco's arm. "All I want is the truth, Malfoy, you know that. Tell me before I get too involved."  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Draco told him, glance his way.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"No." Draco replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes, do it." Ron ordered. Draco let out an angry growl, jerking his arm away. He glared at the red head a moment before swirling around and stalking away. Ron let out a long, pitiful sigh. Things were not going his way. Frowning, he looked down at himself, immediately letting out a frustrated groan. He zipped up his jeans and wrapped his robes around himself, hoping it camaflouged the wet spot on the front of his trousers.  
  
_____________...  
  
Harry, once again, was determined to get Ron to forgive him. This time he planned it well. He made sure the other Gryffindors were gone, especially Seamus. This would allow Ron and him to talk. He would explain that Seamus had overheard that he was gay. Hopefully, by the end of the day he would have his best friend back.  
  
When Ron entered the common room looking a bit upset and confused, Harry cursed his bad luck. Still, it was worth a shot. So, he stood and opened his mouth to speak. Ron ignored him and rushed up to the dorms. Harry stood there a moment, contemplating whether he should follow. Thankfully, by the time he decided yes, Ron had already changed his clothes and was sitting calmly on his bed... Well, as calm as he could be today.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked, peeking into the dorm room. Ron let out an anguished sigh in response. "Uh, can we talk?"  
  
"Must we?" Ron asked. Harry bit his lip, but straightened his back with resolve. Ron sighed once more. "Fine. Come on over here, unless your afraid I'm gonna hit on you."  
  
"Ron, I'm really sorry about that." Harry said in a pleading tone.  
  
"Are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't patronize me! Of course I am!"  
  
"Why does everyone think I'm patronizing them?" Ron murmered. He raised his voice. "Look, Harry. I can forgive you I suppose... Just tell me exactly what you want forgiveness of."  
  
"Your kidding." Harry replied.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Damn." Harry said under his breath. He sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for just assuming you were in love with me. Merlin only knows I don't need that, and neither do you come to think of it." Ron covered half his face in exasperation. "And I'm also sorry about Seamus. But the truth is that he overheard a conversation between me and Hermione. He jumped to conclusions. But don't worry about him, I took care of it."  
  
"And why is Hermione ignoring you?" Ron asked, though he knew the reason.   
  
"Well... It turns out that I'm a male-chovonist pig, or something of the sort. Basically, I got all big headed and she didn't like it." Harry shrugged. " But, seriously, I am sorry."  
  
"Yeah, okay." Ron gave Harry a half smile. "I forgive you. Just watch your mouth from now on."  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry replied. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

author note: ah, long awaited update. and i blame this delay all on Muse Charlie. *slaps Charlie into submission* MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
a note about dyslexia: it's mentioned here and i don't know HOW to spell it, and considering i have it myself... now you know WHY nothing is ever spelled right. *grin* but it's a learning disability in which you read/see things backwords. so the word: flat tends to be: falt in your mind.  
  
____________Operation Voldie's Heir - Chapter Eleven_____________  
  
Draco Malfoy was in deep shit. At least this was his opinion of the matter. The fact was that he was a tad bit nervous. He was due, most unfortunetly, to have a minute meeting with the Dark Lord this night. Normally this wouldn't be a problem. This was Draco we are talking about. He had a knack for sucking up and making Lord Voldemort see him as a wonderful child who followed him everywhere, much to Draco's own horror. The problem was Draco's newfound hormones and the effects they have been having on his mouth.  
  
The revealing of Ron belonging to him only a week ago was not the last of it. Only yesterday he had stated in the middle of a filled Great Hall that he could recomend Professor Snape a really good hair stylist. Now, everyone knew the man really needed a better do, but oddly he didn't take this information to heart. Thanks to the emotional baggage one Draco Malfoy had used to his advantage, he weaseled out of a detention.  
  
So now Draco was sitting in the kitchens, graciously allowing the house-elves to wait on him, while thinking up a way to get out of his meeting with Voldie. It really shouldn't of come as a suprise to him when the door opened a Ron Weasley walked in. Really, it was just Draco's recent spout of bad luck. So Draco immediately demanded a bowl of chocolate ice cream from the nearest elf, pretending to ignore the red head's presence.  
  
"Hey, Draco." Ron said softly. Draco cursed under his breath. So much for ignoring the weasel.  
  
"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco looked up and was slightly shocked to see Ron glaring at him with narrowed eyes. Ron had failed to be truly angry with him since he found out about the pregnancy. Whether this was due to having a mother who multiplied like a bunny, Draco never knew. But the sudden anger flowing from Ron was... well, erotic in a sense.  
  
"Don't you mean your Weasley?" Ron growled. Draco stared, eyes wide, as Ron stomped over to the table and sat down across from him. At that moment, The house elf appeared, bearing Draco's ice cream.  
  
"Oh! It's Harry's Wheazy!" The elf squeeked. He set the bowl down and turned to call into the back rooms. "Dobby! Dobby! Harry's Wheazy is here!"  
  
"Harry's Wheazy?" Draco questioned, hiding a smirk.  
  
"Hello, Mister Wheazy!" Dobby said, at least Draco assumed it was him. They all looked alike. "Can I get anything for you?"  
  
"Ugh, yea... hot chocolate?" Ron asked, his face bright red.  
  
"Right away!" Dobby turned to the other house elf. "Hot chocolate for Harry's Wheazy, Blinky."  
  
"That's it!" Draco suddenly roared, attempted to stand up. He wobbled a moment, then succeeded. Dobby and Blinky stared up at him, eyes wider than usual. Ron's eyes were not better off. "He's not Harry's Wheazy! He's mine! Mine, dammit! Draco's Wheazy!"  
  
Silence filled the air. Ron's mouth dropped open and Dobby looked like he was about to cry. Draco felt like doing the same.  
  
_______...  
  
Hermione peeked into the boy's dorm room, then slowly slid in. She was still on uneven ground with Harry, but they were making great progress. Her eyes landed on Harry, who was reading a large book and scratching his head with his wand.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Aeack!" The odd yelp was accompanied by Harry jumping a foot in the air.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing?" Hermione questioned suspiciously, looking at the bowl on his bed and book.  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Are you trying to make a Pensive?" Hermione asked, in an accusing voice. Harry glared, then sighed.  
  
"If you must know, Hermione, I'm attempting to find out what happened that one night with... er... Draco." Harry replied. Hermione stared at him a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Harry, that's brilliant!" She exclaimed. She bounded over to the book and picked it up, reading immediately. She glanced at the two items, obviously in thought. Then she turned to Harry with a small smile. "I'm really starting to think your dyslexic, Harry. You have the symbols etched wrong."  
  
"Dammit." Harry muttered as Hermione pulled out her wand.  
  
_________...  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Ron bellowed, standing to glare evenly at the Slytherin. Most of the house-elves ran for cover, while Dobby disapeared with a pop.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." Draco said dissmissively, picking at his ice cream.  
  
"Bloody hell, why can't you ever just admit it?" Ron asked. "Something is seriously wrong with you, Draco Malfoy. Seriously wrong. Now, dammit, tell me what it is!"  
  
"No!" Draco yelled, once again standing. "You wouldn't understand, Weasel, Weasley, Wheazy.... Whatever!"  
  
"Dammit, who cares if I understand, you can tell me anyway." Ron told him. Draco eyes him a moment, then proceeded to turn away. Ron had almost thought this was a sign of dissmissal, but then Draco began to speak.  
  
"The Dark Lord-" Ron shuddered "-decided to use me as a garden of sorts. Merlin, listen to me... He wants an heir, so he placed the Producia Charm on me and sent me off to mate with Potter, him being a powerful wizard and all. So... Well, I tried! I really did! But how was I suppose to know I would get all drunk and forget who I was suppose to sleep with. And then you were leaning against me and you looked so cute and... I went for it!"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"And now I'm pregnant with a Weasley child!" Draco interupted, eyes wide. "It's gonna end up with bright red hair! Holy shit, that's terrible..."  
  
"Hey!" Ron protested.  
  
"Oh, not you, hun." Draco told him. "You look cute with it."  
  
"Er-"  
  
"That's another thing!" Draco exclaimed. "Being pregnant is horrible. It's making me in touch with all my inner emotions and crap. I never knew I had this big a crush on you, and that I was so possessive! This is crazy!"  
  
"Well... I... Don't know what to say." Ron stuttered. He sat down and stared at Draco. Draco rocked back on his heels and began to humm to himself, now feeling as though a great load had just been lifted.  
  
__________...  
  
"Harry Potter, sir!" A squeeky voice interupted Harry and Hermione's work. They turned to see a frantic Dobby bouncing from foot to foot.  
  
"What's wrong, Dobby?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's Harry's Wheazy!" Dobby exclaimed, still bouncing. "Harry's Wheazy is in trouble! Master Malfoy was yelling, he was."  
  
"Wheazy?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Uhh... Ron." Harry mumbled, blushing slightly.  
  
"Hurry, Harry Potter. Harry's Wheazy looked very upset." Dobby said, then vanished with a pop. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, shrugged, and started making their way to the kitchens. They got there is record time, only having to dodge Filch once. Hermione quickly tickled the pear and it swung open.  
  
The first thing that Harry was aware of was breathing, along with a gutteral sound. It sounded oddly like a moan. Hermione raised an eyebrow then followed Harry into the kitchens. What greeted them was a rather... disturbing sight. A very pregnant Draco was sitting in Ron's lap, arms thrown around his neck. Harry made a choking sound as the two boys kissed without noticing them.  
  
___________end notes_______________  
  
FINALLY!!!! Ron/Draco action! WOO! *dance* 


	13. Chapter Twelve

_____________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter Twelve______________  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Harry squeeled. He brought his hands up and covered his face dramatically. "My eyes! My eyes! I'm blinded for life!"  
  
"Oh shit!" Draco exclaimed, immediately jumping from Ron's lap. He wavered and nearly fell, but Hermione rushed over and grabbed his arm to help steady him. Draco ignored her presence and turned to Harry. "Dammit, Potter! Don't you know how to knock?"  
  
"Knock? This are the kitchens!" Harry retorted. "It's a public place! No spot for your twisted endeavers!"  
  
"Harry..." Ron warned.  
  
"Potter!" Draco yelled, pushing Hermione away and reaching for his bowl of now melted ice cream. "You asked for it!"  
  
"For what? What are you going to do to me? You being pregnant with my child and all!" Harry yelled back. He was about to say more, when a bowl landed on top of his head. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as chocoalte ice cream poured down his face.  
  
"It's not yours, Harry." Ron said softly. Harry pulled the bowl off his head and turned to Ron, bewildered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Dumbledore said-"  
  
"Dumbledore was saving my own ass, Potter. Mine and Ron's that is." Draco informed him. "If the Dark Lord found out I screwed up and got pregnant by a Weasley it would be the death of me, and this kid."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Don't say anything Harry." Ron told him, watching as Hermione descreetly did a cleaning spell on Harry's head. "It's true."  
  
"You mean your just going to take Malfoy's word for it?" Harry asked.  
  
"The story adds up... And well... I've been recalling some things the night we found Draco in our dorm." Ron blushed heavily. "I just thought they were fantasies, but... er, they really happened. So, yes, I'm taking Malfoy's word for it. Besides, Harry, it makes sense. You feel no connection to Malfoy what so ever. I do."  
  
"What does that have to do with-"  
  
"You really know nothing about wizards, do you Potter?" Draco interupted with a smirk. He sighed. "Granger, explain it to him. I have no interest to improve Potter's stupidity."  
  
"Hey!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Harry, I've done some reading." Hermione informed him. He looked at her like she was crazy. Hermione is always reading. What does that ahve to do with anything? "You see, wizards and witches are more bonding and emotionally involved that muggles are when it comes to romance. It's because of the magic. When a couple make love, especially if it's their first time, their magic will bond for a moment. This usually happens during orgasm."  
  
"'Mione!" Harry gapped at her. But she continued in her teacher-like way.  
  
"If a child is created during this bond, then both parents are bonded to the child. They will do anything to protect it, and their relationship will start to develop whether they want it to or not." Hermione told him. She glanced over at Draco, who was rubbing his bulging stomach, and Ron. "It's kind of a natural instinct in magical people. I suspect it's to help the survival of the wizarding world."  
  
"That's crazy!" Harry told her. "Insane! Ron and Malfoy are not a couple! They are not in lo-" Harry glanced over at the two boys in question. "Malfoy, stop that!"  
  
Draco let his hand fall, which had been stroking Ron's hair. He glared at Harry. "Look, Potter, this isn't my idea. I don't want to feel this way, dammit. But I can't help it. I've always kind of... liked Ron."  
  
"You were always calling him poor and teasing him!" Harry informed.  
  
"Yes, well... Er..." Draco mumbled something.  
  
"Come again?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He looks cute when he's flustered." Draco repeated louder.  
  
"I do?" Ron perked up.  
  
"No you don't!" Harry yelled. "Malfoy is lying!"  
  
"You know, I'm starting to think your jealous." Draco told him. Hermione raised her hand to her mouth to cover a smile. Draco gave Harry a wicked grin. "So, tell me! Fancy your sidekick, do you? Or perhaps your enemy?"  
  
"Neither! That's nasty!"  
  
"Oh, please!" Draco laughed. "What's so nasty about it?"  
  
"It's... You know... Uh.."  
  
"Exactly." Draco smirked. "Your just afraid of the unknown, Potter. How pathetic. And your suppose to battle the Dark Lord. He'd squash you in a second if you can't even handle a little boy/boy love."  
  
"I'm not speaking to you anymore." Harry informed him, sitting down at the table a crossing his arms. He glared over at Draco who was descreetly trying to touch Ron's hair again.  
  
"Look, Harry, I'm not exactly comfortable with this myself, you know." Ron told him.  
  
"Hey!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Draco." Ron snapped. "Harry, this is really twisted, I know. It's... insane, like you said. I have no clue as to what I'm going to do. I'm going to be a freakin' father afterall! At least your off the hook."  
  
"That's the thing, Ron!" Harry replied. "I'm not off the hook. I've still got to pretend to be the father, or else Malfoy will end up pissing off Voldemort and probably getting himself killed. Not that the idea of Malfoy dieing isn't a nice picture, I don't want to be the cause of the death of an innocent child."  
  
"You people sicken me! Stop being such a Gryffindor, Potter!" Draco suddenly screamed. He immediately burst into tears and headed for the door. Ron moved to help him, but Draco shot him a deadly glare and the three Gryffindor's watched the Slytherin weep his way out the door.  
  
"You want to be in a relationship with that?" Harry asked Ron, who just frowned.  
  
____________....  
  
"Mister Malfoy, what happened to you?" Professor Snape asked as the crying teen walked into his office. He winced as his door was slammed shut and the pregnant boy sat across from him. "Er... Are you okay?"  
  
"He doesn't want me!" Draco wailed.  
  
"Potter? Isn't that a good thing?" Snape questioned.  
  
"No! Not Potty." Draco told him. He sniffled and slumped in his chair. "The Weasel."  
  
"You..." Snape trailed off thinking. "You want him to want you?"  
  
"Well, yeah!" Draco exclaimed. He let out a dramatic sigh. Snape choked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's the father of my baby, and I'm not about to hand this kid over to Voldie just so he can find out he's a Weasley and slaughter him!" Draco explained. "And just becasue my paretns aren't worth shit doesn't mean I want my kid to go through the same thing. Never having your father around isn't a pleasant experience. I want this kid to be happy. And I know Ron will make him happy. Hell, if those Weasley's weren't happy they would produce so many of them!"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"And he's so fucking cute!" Draco's eyes widened, sparkling slightly. "I know he's special. I feel so connected to him, and I can't figure out why! Dammit, this is so confusing."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"I dont' know why I'm talking to you about this." Draco interupted ocne again. "You've never even had a girlfriend! Father told me. So, you can't help! I need to speak with someone who's been in a relationship for a long time and is happy with them. So my parents are out... Hmm..."  
  
With that thought, Draco stood and left the room, all tears forgotton. Snape stared after him in slight shock, then returned to grading with renewed passion.  
  
______end notes________  
  
just wodnering, you guys have any idea on who Draco should get "relationship advice" from? I was thinking Mrs. Weasley just becasue 1) that woman kicks ass and 2) i thought that would be a nice little twist. What do you think? 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: Hopefully this chapter will work out the way I want it to. . one can only hope, ne? and if it doesn't work, blame it on Muse Charlie.  
  
__________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter Thirteen______________  
  
Draco Malfoy had a plan. No, it wasn't a good plan. Are they ever? But none the less, he had one. He would write to the most sickingly mushy couple who had survived children and who knows how many years of marriage. It was widely known around the pureblood circles how much in love Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was, had always been. So, they were the obvious choice in questioning. not only were they purebloods, but they also knew Ron, so they could help decipher some of his mentality. The only problem was how to go about this plan.  
  
He thought momentarily of asking a fellow Slytherin for help, but then realized that had to be an even worse idea than Voldemort's heir plan. Especially after Blaise had dry humped Ron, Draco had insisted on ignoring the boy. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be at a loss, having their leader spending most of his time eat, crying, complaining, or every once in a while singing. No, none of them would be of much help, Draco decided. He wasn't stupid enough to go to Snape. Not that the man didn't mean well, but let's face it, Snape can only know so much. And Draco highly doubted Snape knew anything on the matters of love.  
  
It actually took a week for Draco to think of it. Write a letter. It really was quite simple, but Draco blamed his current state of staring at Ron's arse for his lack of thought processing. Now, Draco couldn't simply just write a letter saying 'Dear Mrs. Weasley, I'm pregnant with your son's baby and I need to know how to figure out if I really like/love him or not.' No, Draco didn't think that was the best way to go. Besides, that was a Gryffindor route. He was a Slytherin. Slytherins lie, cheat, and sneak their way to glory. So that only left one option: pretend to be Ron.  
  
'Dear Mum:  
  
Hi, how are things at home? I'm sure your wondering why I'm writing. Well, I'll be straight to the point: I'm having some relationship trouble. And I couldn't really think of anyone else to turn. Though, i'm sure your probably very happy that I'm turning to you.  
  
Anyway, see there is this-'  
  
Draco paused in his writing. Did Ron's parents know about his sexual affiliation? Hmm...  
  
'-person that I like, but I'm not really sure that it's real. See, something happened that brought us closer than I thought possible. And I found out that this person really is someone that I could picture myself with. It's a huge shock! But I don't know if what we are feeling is mutual or even real! It could all be becuase of what happened. So... What should I do? How do you know if you are in love? How do you know that they are the one?  
  
I know this letter makes no sense, but please reply as soon as possible.  
  
Your Son,   
  
Ron'  
  
Draco sat back at his desk and re-read the letter. He hoped it was along the lines of Ron's typical bantering. After a few minutes of questioning, Draco finally gathered his nerve and headed for the Owlery. After telling the owl that they were to wait at the Weasley's for a reply, then com straight to him, Draco watched the owl fly away.   
  
________...  
  
Molly Weasley was in the middle of baking a mince pie when the owl flew into her kitchen. Frowning, she noticed it was a school owl. Her immediate thoughts went to Ron or Ginny being in trouble or hurt. Quickly, she went over to the window and carefully untied the letter. She gave the owl an odd look as it stayed in it's position, but simply handed it a few crackers.  
  
She sat down at the table a quickly read through the letter. A slow grin spread across her face as she thought of her son being in love. She felt the sudden need to bake some cookies for the poor boy, before she wrote him back. After all, love was a delicate subject and one needed nourishment when experiencing it for the first time. While in cooking mode, Mrs. Weasley thought of who Ron could like. Her first thought was Hermione, but that quickly diminished. It wasn't that Hermione and him would be nice for each other, but they were too different. And Mrs. Weasley had the small suspision that her son routed for the other team.  
  
While most mothers would be a bit shocked at this thought, Mrs. Weasley didn't mind. She did, after all, have six sons. So she had no doubt in the fact that she would get grandchildren. Besides, Percy was gay, and maybe this would help their relationship a bit.  
  
Once the cookies were done, Mrs. Weasley sat down with a quill, ink, and a roll of parchment. It took her a while to think of what to say. This was an extremely delicate subject, and what she wrote could quite possibly effect her son's life. Taking a deep breath, she began.  
  
'Dear Ron;  
  
I was a bit suprised when I read your letter. But, I can remember when I first met your father. It really was a confusing time, so I'll let your vagueness pass.  
  
As for the topic of your leter, I pray I'm able to explain this properly. In truth, love is a personal experience. it's different for everyone. But, I've found that most people that are meant for each other, it's pretty obvious from the start. There is a passion there that they can feel for no other. Now, i don't know who this person is that you like, so I can't really be specific here. Nor do i know the events that led to this questioning. So, I think I can only tell you about me and your father.  
  
I think I knew from the beginning your father was the one for me. Something about him made me feel like life was worth just a bit more than I previously thought. He made it exciting. He made getting up everyday worth it. And once we got married and had children, it only grew. I can tell you, there is nothing that won't bind a couple's soul more than creating life. For that cretion is an example of the love you feel for each other. Not that I want you running off getting this person pregnant, mind.  
  
Now, when it comes to figuring out if the other person feels the same? i can only say communication is the best route. It'll save you time, energy, and probably an arguement or two.  
  
I know this letter wasn't too helpful. But the truth is love has to be experienced, for it really is the type of things that is so powerful words can't explain. I hope you figure things out, sweetheart. And don't worry, I'll make sure Fred and George do not get ahold of your letter. Heaven only knows they don't need any more ammunition on you and your brothers and sister.  
  
Love,  
  
Mum  
  
P.S. Is Pigwidgeon all right, dear? I noticed you used a school owl.'  
  
Mrs. Weasley quickly placed the cookies into a tin and attactched the letter. She attatched everything to the patiently waiting owl and watched it fly off, a small smile on her lips. Once it was out of sight, she let out a deep sigh and turned to fix her husband the biggest dinner he had ever seen. She was in the mood to pamper.  
  
__________...  
  
When the owl had arrived, Draco quickly took it's burden and sent it back to the Owlery. He made his way to his private rooms, cursing his swollen feet. He had finally made it to his sitting room, where he seperated tin from letter. Glancing between the two, he opened the tin first and grinned. "Oh! Cookies!"  
  
With that said, he sat back for a good treat and a read.  
  
_______end notes________  
  
er, so? what do you think? remember! if it sucks, blame Muse Charlie! if it's good, it's all my work. *grin* 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

wow, this chapter is big time seriousness. o.O;; scary.  
  
____________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter Fourteen____________  
  
Ron looked up from his mail, a confused look on his face. "Hey, Harry? Do you remember me getting cookies?"  
  
"Huh? Uhh... Should I?" Harry asked through a mouth full of potatoes.   
  
"Well, my Mum said she sent me some... Did I?"  
  
"Probably." Harry replied. Ron frowned, then shrugged. He quickly placed the letter in his pocket, then returned to his dinner. Harry gave him a thoughtful look. "I hate to bring this up, but why is Malfoy so perky?"  
  
Ron raises an eyebrow, then turns to look over his shoulder at the Slytherin table. Draco is sitting there, grinning like mad. His fellow Slytherins are scooting farther and farther away from him as he turns toward Blaise. From the giddy expresion on his face, Ron can only assume he's in a terribly good mood and that the rest of his house are terrified by it.   
  
"That's scary." Ron states, turning back to his food.  
  
"Wonder what's going on..." Harry mused. "You haven't talked to him in two weeks after all. Maybe he's finally realized he doesn't like you?!"  
  
"Shut up." Ron snapped.  
  
"Geeze, okay." Harry replied, turning to Hermione to talk. Ron picked at his food a moment more before standing. Harry and Hermione looked up in suprise as Ron walked quickly to the door of the Great Hall.  
  
Theirs wasn't the only eyes following him. Draco immediately stopped trying to get Blaise to talk to him and stood to follow the red head. He entered the Entrance Hall to find it oddly empty. Biting his lip, Draco looks side to side, trying to figure out which way Ron must of went. That's when he feel the presence behind him. Quickly he turns. Ron is standing there next to the doors, leanign against the wall and watching him. The red head falters a smile, looking toward the floor.  
  
"Do you love me?"   
  
At first Draco doesn't want to believe he was the one to say those words. But he can't recall Ron's lips moving. He takes a deep breath and watches Ron. His hand is resting on his stomach, something he does when nervous. Ron knows this. Like slowly moving lava, Ron steps away from the wall toward him.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Draco is certain this was Ron speaking. Everything seems so confusing, even though for the first time it's clear. A contradiction, and Draco for once doesn't mind.  
  
"Becasue I don't think I could handle knowing I love someone who doesn't love me." Draco replied. Ron blinks away his shock and stakes another step.  
  
"You don't love me, Draco." Ron told him. "You can't."  
  
"Why not?" Draco's lips quirk into a small smile. "I know I do. I've spoken to people, and their advice confirms it. It all makes sense, don't you see?"  
  
"How so?" Ron asked, stepping around Draco and moving to sit on the steps leading to the front door. Draco follows, but doesn't sit. He's quite sure if he's able to get down there, he wouldn't get back up.  
  
"You do know about the Producia Charm, I know you do." Draco said calmly. "You know what it requires. I'm shocked that the Dark Lord didn't realyl think his plan through. He should of known. I suppose after hearing how much I dispise Potter, he figured it would work. You do know what I'm talking about."  
  
"In order for the charm to create a healthy child, the two involved must have deeply passionate feelings for one another." Ron quoted. He looked up at Draco. "We hate each other. That's the passion right there."  
  
"No, we don't hate each other." Draco replied. "I hate Potter, but not you. My feelings were the opposite of hate. And you know as well as I that both parties must feel the same. So, if I don't hate you..."  
  
"You really enjoy torturing me, don't you?" Ron said. Draco chuckles.  
  
"Do you really want an answer to that question? I'm sure you know what I'll say."  
  
"This is the most rational I've heard you in months. What's wrong?" Ron looked up at the pregnant boy. Draco refused to meet his eyes.  
  
"I've thought a lot the past two weeks. After talking with your mother, and realizing my feeling were more than a silly hormonal crush, I began to worry. I-"  
  
"You talked to my mother?" Ron interupted. Draco shot him a smile. "What did she say? What did you say? You didn't tell her did you?!"  
  
"No, of course not. She thought I was you. Told me all about how much her and your father are in love and such. Sent some lovely cookies, by the way. I'm tempted to write back for more." Draco grinned. Ron rolled his eyes and looked away. "Look, I'm afraid and happy and.. I can't explain it. I don't like the way this pregnancy is making me feel all the emotions my father taught me to ignore. But I'm feeling them whether I like it or not. And that's why I'm forced to acknowledge the love I have in my heart for you."  
  
"What happens after you have the baby? It'll all go away." Ron said softly.  
  
"I doubt it, not if I'm finally with you. And if I'm not with you... If I don't find a way to keep this kid from the Dark Lord, you wont have to worry about that." Draco replied. "I'll be dead."  
  
"I wont let you die." The words are whispered and Draco feels the sudden need to cry.  
  
"How? Why?"  
  
"I don't know how and I don't know why... I don't want to acknowledge it, Draco." Ron whispers. "Do you realize how fucked up it would be for ema dn you to be together?"  
  
"A contradiction." Draco smiles slightly. "Would shock the world... Isn't that reason enough to be together?"  
  
"I don't find that funny." Ron said.   
  
"When your in position, Fireball, you find laughter in anything you can."  
  
"Fireball? Is that your new pet name for me?" Ron questioned, looking up again. Draco smirks.  
  
"No, that's what Blaise always called you." Ron's eyes narrow at Draco's words. "What?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about Zabini." Ron growled.  
  
"Oh... right." Draco mentally cursed himself. Way to go, Malfoy, just anger him. "Look, Ron, forget about Zabini. He isn't going to go near you anymore."  
  
"And why would that be?" Ron asked.   
  
"Because we have an understanding." Draco said slowly. Ron simply raised an eyebrow, requesting a straightforward answer. Draco sighed. "Okay, I told him you belong to me and that I would make him wish for the Avada Kedavra by the tiem I was doen with him if he tried anything else."  
  
"You really told him that?" Ron suddenly stood up and turned toward him. "Were thir people around?"  
  
"Uh, yeah.." Draco blushed slightly. "Most of the Slytherins. It was their common room after all."  
  
"Holy shit!" Ron cursed, rather loudly. "You really do love me! To think, a Malfoy saying something like that, which could ruin their reputation and social standing for life." Ron had a look of amazement on his face. "That's really creepy Draco."  
  
"Shut up." Draco snapped. But his lips were twisting into a grin before he had the chance to control them. Then, like all of his mood swings the past few months, he was back to being serious before Ron could blink. "Do you love me?"  
  
"You'll never rest until you find out, will you?" Ron asked, slightly amused.  
  
"Here." Draco said, digging into his pocket and producing a rumpled peice of parchment. He handsit to Ron, who immediately reconigses the writing as his mothers. "It's the letter she sent me. If it helped me out, maybe it will help you."  
  
"Er.." Was Ron's only reply as he began to read the letter. Draco watched him a moment, before shifting past him and down the hall. Draco was halfway down the corridor when Ron spun around and ran after him. "Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to prepare for a meeting. I was suppose to meet the Dark Lord a while ago, but due to difficulty in finding a sutible chance, the date has been set for tonight." Draco explained. "I'm leaving you to think about this. I need to look presentable. I am a pureblood, afterall. It's my duty to look better than Voldiemort, the half-blood."  
  
"Er.." Ron repeated. Then he suddenly stepped forward and lightly kissed Draco on the lips. Draco felt like he was melting for the second their lips touched softly. Then it was over and Ron was stepping back, blushing. "Good luck."  
  
With that said, the red-head turned and headed back toward the Great Hall. Draco stared after him for a moment, before breaking into a wide smile.  
  
_________end notes__________  
  
next chapter: Draco reports the status of the child to Lord Voldemort, but has a sudden idea at how he can save the baby. hmmm, what could it be? 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: You know, it's funny how in the throws of writing, you hardly notice if your using proper tense. lol. dont' worry, ya'll, i'll fix the last chapter... sooner or later. o.o hopefully sooner, depends on what Muse Charlie says.  
  
______________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter Fifteen______________  
  
"Your late." Lucius Malfoy stated, looking down at his son. Draco merely shrugged, shifting past him.  
  
"I got hungry." Draco explained.  
  
"That's no excuse to be late in the Dark Lord's presence." Lucius growled. Draco looked back at him, staring him fully in the eyes. Lucius was momentarily shocked, but hid it well. "Come, he is waiting."  
  
"But of course, Father." Draco sneered, following the older Malfoy through the creaking doorway. As per usual, Voldemort sat at his throne-like chair. Draco walked further into the room, past his father, only stopping three feet away from the Dark Lord. "Evening, My Lord."  
  
"Ah, Draco." Voldemort smiled thinly. "Tell me, how are things?"  
  
"Rather well, actually. I finally have an excuse to eat to my fill with our Father or Mother telling me I'll get fat." Draco smirked in his father's direction.   
  
"The child?"   
  
"As well as could be expected." Draco said softly. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Is there something you need to tell me, boy?" Voldemort asked, eyeing the uneasy look on Draco's face. Draco shook his head. "Do not lie to your Master, son."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Draco let his head drop momentarily. "It's just... The baby will have a difficulty during birth, My Lord. The mediwitch said it will be smaller than most children and there is a very small chance of it surviving. Not only becuase of my gender, but my slim size. It did not have appropriete room to fullly grow, My Lord. But, all things aside, she said that if I keep eating properly and listen to any signs of fatigue, it should be fine."  
  
"Very well." Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Draco, then turned to Lucius. "I expect your son to succeed, Lucius. You wouldn't want to take his place, I'm sure."  
  
"Of course, My Lord." Lucius replied stiffly, bowing. "I'll be sure to convey to Snape that he must be given his full attention. The child will survive, My Lord."  
  
"No doubt it will. Afterall, it's death would only mean more death, Lucius." Voldemort stood and strided over toward the tall blonde. Draco watched carefully, and strained his ears to listen to the Dark Lord's hissed words. "If I lose this chance to out-power Dumbledore's ranks, then you will lose your heir. Understand?"  
  
"Of course, My Lord." Lucius replied, shooting a steally glance at his son.  
  
__________...  
  
"What's wrong with you, Ron?" Harry asked. He watched his friend pace back and forth in the space between their beds. Harry yawned heavily. "Come on, let's go to sleep. It's nearing midnight."  
  
"I can't sleep." Ron muttered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked once again.  
  
"It's nothing." Ron replied, his voice barely hearable.  
  
"Bull shit." Ron jerked his head up and looked at Harry, who was glaring. "You know, just becsue you and Hermione say I've been a pretty big jerk this school year, doesn't mean I still can't read you. Your my best friend, Ron Weasley. I know something is bothering you, so tell me."  
  
"I..." Ron trailed off, but couldn't help the small smile the flitted across his freckled features. He watched Harry a moment, then let out a sigh. "Okay. It's Draco- Don't make that face! He really does like me, Harry. And I think I like him, too. The thing is... He had to go speak with You-Know-Who tonight. I hope he's okay."  
  
"He will be." Harry replied, keeping back he's need to complain about Ron's choice in partners. "I mean, Voldemort won't hurt him, if he wants the kid to survive."  
  
"I suppose." Ron said softly. Harry opened his mouth, but was interupted by the dorm room opening. A confused looking Seamus Finnigan stepped inside.  
  
"Uh, Ron?" Seamus questioned.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"There is someone wanting to speak to you at the portrait hole..." Seamus trailed off, still looking confused. Then he spoke again. "It's Malfoy."  
  
Ron shot Harry a look, before rushing past Seamus and down into the common room. Ron felt his face redden as it seemed most of the people there turned to watch him exit the tower. Outside in the hall he saw Draco standing next to a window, one hand absentmindedly rubbing his bulging stomach in little circle. Ron walked towards him, but Draco didn't move. He stopped less than a foot away, and still Draco showed no notice of seeing him.  
  
Feeling hsi Gryfindor bravery rear it's lion head, Ron reached out a shaking hand and rested it against Draco's stomach. Draco jerked and looked down at his hand. Tentatively he placed his hand over Ron's and smiled softly to himself. Ron felt himself continue to blush at the seemingly romantic motion they were taking part in. Then, much to his own surpise, Draco's stomach seemed to kick out into his hand.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Ron blurted out, not removing his hand.  
  
"Holy Merlin," Draco whispered. "The baby kicked. It kicked!"  
  
Then it happened again and Ron felt himself turn giddy. He grinned at Draco, who was practically glowing as he looked down in awe at his stomach. Ron took the last step, comming as close as possibly to Draco's side. Draco slowly raised his eyes and met Ron's. Ron could see him visibly gulp, but the glowing expression did not leave his face. Ron felt himself leaning closer to Draco, but the Slytherin's voice interupted the movement.  
  
"I'm going to tell the Dark Lord that the baby didn't survive the birth." Draco revealed softly. Ron opened his mouth to reply, but Draco cut him off. "I need you to protect him."  
  
"What?" Ron gapped.  
  
"The baby, protect him."  
  
"..How do you know it's a boy?" Ron asked. He mentally cursed himself for asking such a stupid question.  
  
"I just know." Draco smiled, though sadly. "Just promise me you'll protect him. Please?"  
  
"With my life." Ron whispered.   
  
"Thank you." Draco sighed. Draco brought his face close to Ron's, looking him directly in the eye. Ron let his eyes flutter close as the Slytherin's lips gently touched his own. The kiss was brief, and Ron wanted anything for it to be longer. But Draco pulled away to whisper in his ear. "I'll miss you."  
  
_________end notes_____________  
  
duhn, duhn, duhnnnnn!!!! *evil cackle* and i leave you with that. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Ah, the joys of torturing my readers. You people have no idea how fun it is... unless you do it to your readers as well. then kudos! muwahahahah!!!!  
  
______________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter Sixteen_______________  
  
Ron couldn't sleep. He kept repeating Draco's words in his head. 'Take care of him.' 'I'll miss you.' What did he mean? Ron couldn't figure it out. Draco surely didn't mean he was going to kill himself, did he? That's such an un-Draco thing to do. But then again, Ron always figured Draco liking him was un-Draco. And look how wrong he was there.   
  
Ron rolled over onto his side for the thirtieth time since laying down. This was pointless, he decided. If he couldn't sleep, surely there was no point in laying here. Standing, he pulled his robe around his pajamas and headed for the common room. Upon reaching it, he couldn't stay. Something about the quiet, dim room was haunting. Sighing, Ron pushed past the portrait hole, not even waking the snoring Fat Lady.  
  
The halls were dark, not that Ron expected much else. He walked along the corridors, slightly amused at how uncareful he was being. But oddly enough, there was no sign of Filch or his cat. Ron attemped to entertain himself by imagining what the duo was up to. But he ended up getting sick to his stomach instead. Forcing back thoughts of Filch's relationship with his absurd cat, Ron turned yet another corner and abruptly ran into something solid.   
  
Falling back, Ron landed with a thud. He blinked away his dizzyness and looked up into the darkness. A dark figure loomed over him, a frown on it's pallid features. Ron groaned inwardly as Professor Snape spoke. "What, do tell, are you doing up at this time of the night, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"I... couldn't sleep." Ron muttered, standing.  
  
"Pity." Snape sneered. Ron forced back the retort aching to be free from his throat.   
  
"Uh, Professor?" Ron asked timidly. Snape raised an eyebrow in response and Ron wondered where his sanity had gone. He couldn't believe he was about to ask Snape this. "D-do you know if Draco is okay?"  
  
"What?" Snape replied, a brief glimmer of shock showing on his face.   
  
"Umm..." Ron mumbled something.  
  
"Say again, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"He said something to me last night." Ron confessed. "It sounded like.. like, he was planning something."  
  
"What did he say?" Snape demanded.  
  
"That I take care of the baby... And that he would miss me." Ron said softly. Snape once again looked suprised, but Ron continued. "What's going on, Professor? I know you know. You have to know."  
  
"Mr Weasley..." Snape trailed off. He had to admit, he never saw that look on Ron's face before. It looked like the boy was lost and would do anything to find his way again. He looked geniunely worried about Draco. And it seems he also knew that he was the real father of the child. Snape sighed and gestured for Ron to follow him. Ron hesitated a moment, before traling after the Potions Master. They entered the dungeons and then Snape's office.  
  
"Weasley," Snape began, sitting at his desk. "Draco is under an extreme pressure from the Dark Lord."  
  
"I underst-"  
  
"No, you don't." Snape interupted. "You don't understand the loyalty that the Dark Lord requires. Take the loyalty you feel towards Potter and multiply it a thousand-fold. Draco has been set with the task of giving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named an heir. This is the largest assignment he has given anyone, I'll admit. If Draco fails, the Dark Lord will kill him slowly and painfully. The Avadra Kedavra is not the only way to murder, you know."  
  
"Merlin." Ron whispered. "That's what Draco was talking about! He was going to tell You-Know-Who that the baby didn't survive the birth. He knows You-Know-Who will kill him when he does... We got to do something, Professor!"  
  
The passion Ron seemed to show toward his student shocked Snape. He stared intently at the red-head for a minute. Ron carried a look of earnest and Snape came to the startling conclusion that Ron really did care about the young Malfoy. "Mr. Weasley, I will carry this information on to the Headmaster. Hopefully we will be able to come up with a way to protect Draco at all costs. I will not let him die, you have my word."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked, brow furrowed. The word of a Slytherin? The Head of Slytherin at that? Could Ron really believe... Yes, he could. He believed Draco when he said he loved him, so there was no reason not to believe Snape. Ron nodded. "Very well, Professor."  
  
"Get to bed, Weasley." Snape replied. Ron stood and made for the door. "Oh, and ten points from Gryffindor for being out so late." Ron gave him a look of disbelief, hand resting on the doorknob. Snape smirked. "And fifteen points to Gryffindor, for attempting to help save a fellow students life, without breaking the rules like a typical Gryffindor."  
  
_________...  
  
Draco did the calculation in his head. The baby was due in a month. One whole month left of living. It amazed him how quickly this pregnancy had gone. It was only yesterday he was sitting in the Great Hall, plotting how to get into Potter's bed. Draco snorted to himself. So much good that did. He ended up with the wrong guy. No, Draco reprimanded. The right one in the end. Ron. He's the right one. Draco sighed lightly and rested his chin on his arms, continuing to stare out the window at the serene lake below.  
  
"You must enjoy that window." A voice spoke up behidn him. Draco jerked his head back and stared at Ron, who smiled softly. "Your always standing there. Any particular reason?"  
  
"Nice veiw of the lake." Draco replied, returning to his veiw. "Besides, it's next to the Gryffindork Tower. Good chance to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Mmmm, is that it?" Ron grinned, stepping closer. Draco nodded slightly , but didn't look at him. That is, not until Ron sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked, noticing the worried look on the red-head's face.  
  
"Draco... I..." Ron stammered to a stop and sighed again. Gently, he slipped hs arm around Draco's form, bringing his hand to rest on his belly. Draco stared at him, eyes going wide from the touch. Still, he couldn't help the sudden feeling of protection that enflamed him. There was a pause, then Ron leaned down and rested his chin on Draco's shoulder. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."  
  
"You don't know what you talking about." Draco whispered.  
  
"I do. You-Know-Who will not kill you or this child. I'll keep you safe, no matter what. I promise." Ron replied passionately.  
  
"You can't promise something like that, Ron. No one knows the future." Draco said sadly. Ron sighed and closed his eyes.   
  
"Draco." Ron whispered, his voice cracking slightly with emotion. "I will give my life to save you and this baby. I... I'm going to take your place, Draco. I wont let you die. I will die in your place, because this child needs you."  
  
"No, it doesn't." Draco sniffed. "Ron... It needs it's father - you. I'm not afraid of the Dark Lord."  
  
"Neither am I." Ron demanded. Draco held back a snort. "I'm not! I'll face him, if it will mean your survival."  
  
"Your being melodramatic. Stop this. We aren't in some pathetic romance story." Draco insisted. "This is real life, Ron. People die. I will die. If not by the Dark Lord's hand, then by my father's. You will go on and take care of this child. You promised me, Ron. Remember your promise."  
  
"I just don't like this, Draco." Ron replied. "I realize I'm sounding like some pathetic knight in shining armor, trying to protect you and all. I just can't help it. I want to protect you."  
  
"Your just being a Gryffindor." Draco told him. He smiled slightly and turned to look him in the eyes. "Everything will be okay."  
  
"I didn't know Slytherins were so positive."  
  
"We aren't, but you make me this way." With that, Draco kissed Ron lightly on the cheek, then turned back to the window.  
  
__________...  
  
"What are we to do, Albus?" Snape asked, having just told the Headmaster the further news of Draco's situation. The Headmaster looked deep in thought, gracefully stroking the head of Fawkes.  
  
"We must find a way to keep him from meeting Voldemort." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"That won't be easy." Snape said. "The baby is due in a month, nearing the Spring holidays. Draco will have no excuse to not visit the Dark Lord."  
  
"Then, we must protect him while there." Dumbledore stood and moved toward the window. "I was afraid Voldemort would make a move simular to this. I just didn't expect it so soon. Perhaps... Perhaps we, too, can suprise him?"  
  
"What are you suggesting, sir?" Snape eyed his mentor.  
  
"The Order has been preparing, Snape. But we never thought to go this route. Perhaps it is the perfect way." Dumbledore nodded to himself.  
  
"Forgive me, Albus," Snape said snidely. "But I don't quite grasp your meaning."  
  
"Tell me... Who usually attends the meetings with Draco?" Dumbledore suddenly asked.  
  
"Just Lucius, sometimes me." Snape answered.  
  
"Good. You will escort Draco to his meeting. And The Order will act." Dumbledore announced.  
  
________end notes___________  
  
okay... even I wasn't expecting Dumbledore to come up with that idea. o.O;; *slaps Muse Charlie for his ideas* that's for shocking me, you sexy red-head you!!! 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: c[R]ud[E]dly: oh, hun, i wouldn't kill Severus if someone paid me!! Mmmm... Severus.... *starts daydreaming* ..... *blink* oh, i'm suppose to be writing, not imagining Severus in leather. ... *cough-giggle*  
  
____________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter Seventeen_____________  
  
"Oh, shit." Draco stated calmly, looking down.   
  
"Problems, Malfoy?" Harry piped up from his spot in the formerly empty classroom. Everyone turned to look at Draco, who was beet red.  
  
"It's nothing." He replied.   
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked. He leaned closer to Draco, who just squeeked and scooted away.   
  
"Will you three shut up so we can go over this ridiculous plan one more time?" Snape yelled at them from the front of the classroom. He turned back to the large chalkboard, where a large diagrahm covered the space. "Like I was saying, before so rudely interupted. We will have to wait until the Dark Lord is at a moment of weakness. This will be, of course, when Draco reveals the sad news to him. Hopefully, he will be placed into a momentary shock and/or anger. With his mind occupied, he will not suspect our attack. Does everyone understand this? We mut wait until Draco has informed him of the news."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Harry replied.   
  
"Potter, you should be more interested in this." Snape snarled. "Though, why Dumbledore insisted on bringing you and the Weasley-brat into this is beyond me."  
  
"Hey!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ow!" Draco yelled. Ron jumped up and turned toward Draco.  
  
"What is it?" He asked nervously. "Holy Merlin, is it time? Is it? Well? ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Ron!" Harry yelled. Harry stood and began bouncing from foot to foot, unsure of what else he could do but watch as Draco's water broke.  
  
"We gotta get you to Madame Pomfrey!" Ron practically screamed. But instead of helping Draco up, he continued to bounce nervously. Snape watched all this, frowning, before he had enough. He stalked forward, grabbed Draco's arm, and began leading him out of the room. But not before waving his wand to erase the plans on the board.   
  
Ron and Harry stared, dazed, after them. Ron blinked and turned toward his best friend. "I'm having a baby."  
  
"Hermione was right. It really is the end of the world." Harry said in awe.  
  
__________...  
  
Ron couldn't breathe. He laid in the Infirmary, gasping for breath, as he listened to Draco's curses and screaming in the private room. Harry sat next to him, staring at the floor. Hermione, who had showed up once the screaming reached the Gryffindor Tower, stood in the middle of the floor and staring at the door to the room.  
  
Ron couldn't believe the last month had gone so quickly. This was insane. It was getting closer and closer to the time in which Draco would be facing Lord Voldemort. This made Ron hyperventilate even more. The past month had been so wonderful, in his eyes. Besides the preperation Dumbledore insisted him and Harry go through for the sacking of Voldemort's hideout, Ron had spent most of his time with Draco. Hermione had been busy studying up on medical charms, planning on helping Madame Pomfrey if needed. Harry had been spending most of his month with Dumbledore, who insisted he learn extra information.  
  
Hours passed. The sky outside darkened and Ron could see the Quarter Moon glowing in the distance. He finally felt like he was able to breathe, but barely. More hours. Harry had fallen asleep in his chair. Hermione finally sat down and was currently reading. Ron continued to lay there, staring out the window. His body felt tense. His head was throbbing. His eyes hurt, from an unknown source. He felt like he could sleep for ages.  
  
And then it all went away with one sound. A cry. Not Draco, or anyone else. It was a baby. Ron shot up, falling off his bed in the process of getting toward the door. He rolled a bit, leapt to his feet and came to the door just as it opened. Snape looked down at Ron, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Ugly little thing." Was all he said before pushing past the red-head and out fo the Infirmary. Ron glared at him, before taking an unsure step into the room. He saw Madame Pomfrey in the corner, and the cry seemed to coem from that direction. Dumbledore sat in a chair by the bed. And in the bed lay Draco. Ron shuffled forward. Dumbledore stood, eyes twinkling, and moved out of the way for Ron to pass.  
  
"Draco?" Ron whispered, sitting down in the chair. The pale boy slowly blinked open his eyes and turned toward Ron.  
  
"Hey." He croaked.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ron asked, smiling down at the sweaty face.  
  
"Like I've been torn in two." Draco replied.  
  
"Ouch." Ron cringed at the thought. Draco snorted sleepily.  
  
"Next time, your the one doing this." He told Ron. Ron blinked, eyes wide at the sentence. But Draco seemed too tired to notice what he said.  
  
"Next time." Ron repeated softly. Draco gazed at him a moment, before breaking into a strong blush. Ron grinned. "Next time."  
  
"If you two are done talking, I'm sure you would like to say hello to someone." Madame Pomfrey practically gushed. She walked over, carrying a small bundle in a white blanket. Draco scooted himself up a bit, wincing in the process. Carefully, Pomfrey placed the bundle into Draco hands. Ron watched as Draco stared down at it for a few minutes, then burst into tears.  
  
"Draco?" Ron asked, scooting his chair closer.  
  
"I'm s-sorry." Draco sniffled. "He's so beautiful! I need a tissue..."  
  
Draco gently handed the baby to Ron, tears of joy running down his face. Ron gulped and cradled the infant carefully, making sure to support it's head. Then he looked into it's face. It had Draco's eyes. Though most babies had blue eyes (or brown), you could tell they were just like Draco. They were pale blue, like ice. He was practically bald, from what Ron could see, but a small tuft of strawberry blonde hair was slightly noticable. Snape didn't know what he was talking about, Ron decided. This was the most goregous thing he had ever seen.   
  
Unable to stop himself, tears started to blur Ron's vision. He let out a giggle and grinned up at Draco, who was staring at him with a small smile on his face. Ron barely noticed Snape re-entering the room and setting a potion on the table next to Draco for his pain. He didn't see Harry and Hermione enter the room breifly. Nor did he notice Dumbledore twinkling at them with a grin. All Ron could see was Draco and the baby.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" Harry finally spoke, interupting the dream-like state the two boys had entered. Ron looked down at the boy, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
  
"I don't know.. Any ideas, Draco?" Ron asked. Draco gazed down at the infant, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Maynard." Draco finally said. Harry snickered in the background.  
  
"I'm not naming my son Maynard." Ron told him.  
  
"And why not?" Draco asked defensively. "It's a perfectly respectable name. It means Powerful."  
  
"I don't care what it means, I'm not letting you name my son Maynard." Ron replied.  
  
"Fine, what do you suggest?" Draco hissed.  
  
"I happen to think Ronald is a terrific name." Ron told him. Draco snorted. "Well, fine! Let's ask someone else, shall we? Harry-"  
  
"Oh, no!" Draco interupted. "Your not bringing Potter into this. Ask Snape."  
  
"No way!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I don't want to be brought into this anyway." Snape told them.  
  
"What about Cuthbert?" Hermione suggested. Draco and Ron simply glared at her. "Just trying to help..."  
  
"Don't bother, Granger." Draco growled, crossing his arms.  
  
"I always thought Adiel was a good name." Dumbledore mused.  
  
"What?" Draco looked stricken. "That name means Goat!"  
  
"Well, if name meanings are so important, why don't I run to the library and get a book on baby names." Hermione offered. Draco gazed at her a moment, before nodding.  
  
"I always knew there was a reason I let you hang around, Granger."  
  
"Oh joy." Hermione muttered, leaving.   
  
"Give him to me." Draco ordered, reaching out for the baby. Ron sighed and carefully did so.  
  
"You better not get into the habit of ordering me around, Draco." Ron warned. Draco simply grinned.  
  
"You know," Draco whispered, changing the subject. "He's like a gift, you know. A beautiful gift."  
  
"A Gift." Ron repeated. "Well, Mister I-Want-The-Name-To-Have-Meaning, what name means A Gift?"  
  
"Lots of names." Draco responded, then he smiled softly. "I know... Shay."  
  
"Shay?" Ron said. "Shay Weasley."  
  
"No, Shay Malfoy." Draco told him. Ron frowned.  
  
"Weasley."  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Weasley!"  
  
"Boys!" Pomfrey got on to them. "Let the baby sleep. Poor thing has gone through so much."  
  
"What about me?" Draco pouted. Pomfrey sighed and handed the pain potion to him. At that moment Hermione walked in, carrying about ten baby name books. "Sorry, Granger, already got the name."  
  
"What?" Hermione frowned, dumping the books into an empty chair. "We'll that's just typical isn't it."  
  
___________end notes_____________  
  
it took me hours to come up with the name. i love babynames.com. lol. if it wasn't for them the baby would be nameless. one last chapter, folks. followed by an epilogue! 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

___________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Chapter Eighteen___________  
  
"Ron, tell them to get their dirty hands off my baby!" Draco ordered from his spot on the bed. He watched, eye twitching slightly, as Ron showed the newborn off to anyone who would look. He gave a look of ghastly horror when Madame Sprout reached to hold him. "Nnnoooo!!! She's got dirt on her hands!"  
  
"Sheesh, Malfoy, calm down." Harry smirked. Draco growled under his breath and reached over for his cup of water. "You'll end up with a hernia."  
  
"I'm not going to even pretend I know what your babbling on about, Potter." Draco calmly responded, before returning to a scream. "Oh, no you don't Weasley! I am not about to let Longbottom hold my child! He'll probably drop him!"  
  
"He's just showing him off, Malfoy." Harry snorted. "You should be happy Ron makes such a good father.... Hmm... So, does that make you Mommy?"  
  
"Shut up, Potter." Draco glared. He kept his eyes trained on the red-head across the room, who was grinning from ear to ear. He let out a soft sigh, hoping Harry wouldn't here.  
  
"Something wrong, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco cursed under his breath. "Come on, you can tell me. Aren't we friends?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Draco replied. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Not really." Harry admitted. "But, look, we'll be doing something very dangerous in a few days, right? Sometimes it's good to get out somethings. Like show and tell."  
  
"Fine." Draco mumbled. "I'm going to fucking miss him, all right? I don't want to leave him and Shay. It's not right."  
  
"Your not going to die, Malfoy." Harry assured him. Draco eyed him, then rolled said eyes.  
  
"You don't know my father, Potter. I'll die, sooner or later. By his hand if not by the Dark Lord's."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Malfoy." Harry groaned. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's not going to happen, understand? I've known Ron a lot longer than you and I know for a fact that when he's stubborn about something, he succeeds. And he's determined to protect you. So you've nothing to worry about."  
  
"Are you sure Ron is enough protection?" Draco mused, smiling slightly.  
  
"Hell yes." Harry snorted. "He's protected me enough times, I should know."  
  
"Thanks, Potter. Your okay." Draco said softly.  
  
"I try to be." Was Harry's reply.  
  
___________...  
  
Needless to say, Draco was nervous. Which was to expected for someone who was entering the room the Dark Lord presently resided. He carefully glanced to the side, where Snape was walking, dressed in Death Eater garb. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the room, noticing at once the torches lining the wall and the throne positioned at the top. He slowly stepped up to it, kneeling.  
  
"Ah, Draco, I was wondering when you'd make an appearance." Lord Voldemort commented. Draco shot a glance over at his father, who looked like he didn't even notice him. "I assume you have good news?"  
  
"My Lord." Draco started, but his voide failed him. He made a choking noise.  
  
"Stand up." Voldemort order. Draco, naturally, obeyed. His nerves shook as he noticed the wand being twirled in one pale hand, but he hide his reaction. "Tell me, Draco."  
  
"The child... Did not survive, My Lord." Draco whispered. The red eyes narrowed.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Th-the..." Draco stuttered, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Still born, My Lord." Snape interupted. Draco carefully breathed a sigh of relief, makign sure it was barely heard.  
  
"I don't remember asking for you to answer, Severus." Voldemort hissed. The red eyes remained focused on Draco as he spoke. "Lucius, your son dissapoints me. Did you not ensure me that you raised him in our ways? And yet, he does not look at me with the respect I deserve."  
  
"I am sorry-"  
  
"Do not appologize for your son, Lucius." Voldemort glanced at the tall blonde in the corner, before returning to the younger Malfoy. "Must I do everything for you? Tell me, what is the point in having minions, if they can't even fullfill the task of giving birth!"  
  
"My Lord," Draco dropped to his knees again. "I am sorry. I do not know of what else to say, but that."  
  
"Still, you dissapoint me, my son." Voldemort stared down at the pale blonde, before calmly standing. Snape watched a few feet away, head bowed, as Draco shivered on the ground. The Dark Lord's footsteps echoed through the damp room. Slowly, as though he wanted the torture to be more the wait than anything else, he raised his wand to the boy. Draco kept his eyes squeezed shut, tremors shaking his body as he waited for the inevitable. "Tell me, boy. Give me a reason for you to live."  
  
"I.. I..." Draco stammered. "I can try again... Or I can get you Potter! Anything, I'll do anything, My Lord."  
  
"I doubt you would be able to succeed the simplest activity, Draco, especially after your punishment is over. If you scream the right way, maybe I'll find enough entertainment in you to keep you alive." Voldemort replied, amusement lacing his voice. Snape could hear Draco's breath comming in gasps now, as he awaited the Dark Lord's move.  
  
"Crucio."   
  
The word was spoken almost boringly. Snape could recall the millions of times he had heard it said that way, along with the pain that was now wracking Draco's body. The boy fell further to the ground, body stiffening and twitching. Snape could see blood comming from his mouth. Draco had bit his tongue to keep the screams back. The only sign that Voldemort showed, besides the bored look, was the passion in his gleaming eyes. Snape could tell he was enjoying himself.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
The shout came from the left, and Snape took it as a sign to move. Voldemort's wand had been snatched from his hand, the Unforgivable broken. Snape moved forward, acting as though he was protecting the Dark Lord. Lucius did the same. Voldemort seemed to hiss under his breath as a figure emerged from the darkness. Dumbledore.  
  
"And what do you want, old man?" Voldemort asked, completely disregarding the fact that he wasn't so young himself. Dumbledore merely chuckled and held up Voldemort's wand.  
  
"I believe I already got what I want." Dumbledore said softly. "Though, I believe there are a few others that are in need of somethings, hmm? Mr. Weasley..."  
  
More figured bounded into the torch light, the red-head Gryffindor in the lead. Within seconds Voldemort, Snape, and Lucius was surrounded by members of The Order of the Pheonix, all trainign their wands on the three figures. Ron stepped forward, glimmers of fear shinign in his eyes, though his face did not show it. When he saw that the three were not going to attack him, he darted to the floor where Draco lay, twitching.  
  
Using all his strength, he picked up the Slytherin and moved out of the battles way. He reached the hall before anyone inside began to move. Setting Draco down on the stone floor, Ron gently rested his head on his lap. He looked up to see Hermione darting out of the shadow, wand in hand, preparing to use medical charms on the unconcious boy.  
  
Inside the torch-lit room shouts were heard. Voices screaming out spells. Ron and Hermione remained with Draco, Ron rocking the shivering body back and forth. The minutes passed as voices continued to shout in anger, alarm, and bravery.  
  
"Traitor!" It sounded like Voldemort. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.  
  
"No, just a Slytherin looking out for my own hide." Was a snarling reply. Snape.  
  
More curses and spells were sounded, then all went deadly quiet. Draco whimpered in Ron's arms and he pulled him closer. Hermione stood. "I'm going in."  
  
"No! I need you here." Ron whipered. "Don't leave me and Draco alone."  
  
"Harry needs us, Ron." Hermione insisted. "Draco will be fine."  
  
Ron looked down at the pale face, then nodded. He carefully set Draco onto the ground, taking off his outer robe to give him a pillow for his head. THen he followed Hermione back into the room. Voldemort stood near his throne, Lucius his knees a few feet in front of him. Neither one carried a wand. Ron and Hermione tok out their wands and found their places in the circle surrounding the two Dark wizards.  
  
"So, is this it, Severus?" Lucius growled from his spot on the floor. "Going to kill me?"  
  
"No, actually." Snape smiled grimly. "I've arranged a nice little spot for you in Azkaban prison. Though, sadly, Voldemort won't be comming with you."  
  
"I'll never die." Was Voldemort's opinion on the matter.  
  
"Stupefy!" Snape yelled. The red beam of light hit Lucius directly in the forhead and the eldest Malfoy fell to the ground in a slump. Snape moved his wand to the Dark Lord. "Your turn."  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
It was like one voice. Every member of the Order yelling it at once. Dumbledore. Snape. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Lupin. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And a few others. It would later be discovered that the power was essencially too much. All the anger and revenge set into the two words by more than one person. Green light filled the room. Voldemrot didn't scream. A hissing, burning like sound escaped from his lips, though through the light no one could see it. Voldemrot's body fell to the ground. It seemed to radiate green light. The moment the body hit the ground, Ron was darting back to the hall to Draco. But the rest remained to watch the body do more than die. It dissentigrated before their eyes, going from corpse, to a rotting one, and finally bones.  
  
A look of disgust on his face, Harry stepped up to the skeletan, raised his foot, and stomped on the skull.  
  
"And what, do tell, was the point in that?" Snape asked when Harry turned around. Harry merely smiled and Snape sent his eyes skywards.  
  
"Best we start preparing for the Aurors to show up." Lupin announced.  
  
___________...  
  
Draco opened his eyes to blinding white light and he breifly wodnered if Hell was trying to trick him into believing he was in Heaven. But then, he wouldn't feel like he'd been ran over by a herd of hippogriffs. Groaning, he clamped his eyes shut against the protruding light.  
  
"Draco!" Someone practically screemed in his ear.  
  
"Shut up." Draco grumbled, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"I think it's best you wake up, dear, you need your medicine." Another voice told him. Heaving a sigh, Draco re-opened his eyes to see Madame Pomfrey and Ron leaning over him. He glanced tot he right to see Harry and Hermione watching him.  
  
"Oh, Merlin, I really am in Hell." He whined. Ron grinned.  
  
"Nope, your alive." He announced. Draco stared up at him a moment, before his lips twitched into a small smile.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked as Pomfrey thrusted a sour looking potion into his hand.  
  
"Your not going to believe it." Ron simply told him.  
  
__________end notes__________  
  
holy st. catherine, that was the alst chapter... well, there WILL be a epilogue, but this was the last chapter-chapter. *sniff* my baby! *huggles story* sorry, i get a little emotional when it comes to things like this. my story's all grown up and begin read!!! *wails and is comforted by Muse Charlie, who doesn't look very happy* oh, sorry Charlie, i know... i dind't put in you the voldie-killing scene. my bad. *sheepish grin* 


	20. Epilogue

_____________Operation: Voldie's Heir - Epilogue______________  
  
"I'm still not used to it." Draco mused. Ron looked up from his spot on the floor, where he was changing Shay's diaper.  
  
"Used to what?" Ron asked, picking the boy up and cuddling him. Draco smiled breifly before returnign to his musing.  
  
"Everything. It's all so different." Draco responded.  
  
"Well, yeah, but it's all good different, right?" Ron questioned, standing to join Draco on the couch. Draco didn't respond for a moment, listening intsead to Mrs. Weasley cooking in the kitchen of The Burrow. He could hear Harry, Fred and George, and Ginny laughing outside as they played Quidditch two-on-two.  
  
"Yeah, it's good different." Draco finally said, taking Shay from Ron's hands and smiling down at the four month old. "Still, I can't get over everything that's changed. I can't believe I'm living in your trashy old house, either."  
  
"Hey!" Ron glared. "You seem to be enjoying it just fine up untill that remark."  
  
"I know. I just like seeing you flustered like that. It's cute." Ron blushed and looked away. "But you do realize we are moving back to Malfoy Manor as soon as the Aurors clear everything out, right?"  
  
"We?" Ron asked, looking at Draco from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Hell yes, we." Draco smirked. "Do you honestly think I'm going to change this kid's diaper? No way in the Wizarding World, pal. That's your job."  
  
"Then why don't I get paid, if all I am is a nanny to you?" Ron asked, turning to look directly at the blonde. Draco gave him a lecherous grin.  
  
"I didn't hear you complaining about last night's payment." Again Ron blushed. "Still, I am missing making fun of Potter's scar."  
  
"Who would of thought when Voldemort's wand was broken it would dissapear?" Ron said thoughtfully. Draco shrugged at the comment. There was another moment of comfortable silence, then Ron spoke up again. "Hey, you know what would be weird?"  
  
"What? Us getting married?" Draco asked. Ron blinked.  
  
"You want to get married?" Ron questioned. Draco grinned, though it looked more like a half-smirk to Ron.  
  
"Might as well, I'm not letting anyone else touch you." Draco told him.  
  
"Well, then let's get married!" Ron said happily.  
  
"Hey, it can't be decided jsut like that, you know!" Draco insisted. "One of us has to properly ask the father if he will give their child's hand in marriage. And since my father is in prision, I'll be the one doing the asking."  
  
"Merlin, Draco, your so old fashioned!" Ron whined.  
  
"It's the proper way!" Draco explained, frowning. Ron let out a long sigh.   
  
"Fine, fine. Ask him after dinner." Ron told him. "Now, back to what I was saying before-"  
  
"You were saying something? I hardly noticed." Draco commented softly. Ron shot him a glare.  
  
"I said 'Hey, you know what would be weird?'" Ron repeated.  
  
"What would that be?" Draco asked, though it was obvious he didn't care less.  
  
"If someone wrote a book about all of this." Ron said, ignoring Draco's tone. "About Harry's adventures and the defeat of You-Know-Who."  
  
"Oh, please." Draco snorted. "Who woudl want to read that? You'd have to be insane."  
  
____________end notes_____________  
  
and there we go. i had to make that last comment about the book. lol.  
  
i would liek to thank all the supporters of this story at fanfiction.net and adultfanfiction.net! *hugs* i love you all! i can't believe it's over. wow. 


End file.
